Bittersweet
by Kazahana Miyuki
Summary: Hinata sudah lama mencintai Sasuke, walaupun Sasuke tak pernah peduli padanya. Namun ketika Hinata mulai merasa lelah dan memutuskan untuk berhenti, Sasuke malah datang kembali untuk menagih janji padanya. Chapter 2 updated.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto only belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Always do. :)

**Pairing: **SasuHina, slight GaaHina.

**Rate: **T

**Genre:** Romance

**Warnings: **OOC (karakternya pendiem semua, jadinya pasti susah kalo nggak dibikin agak banyak ngomong), AU, miss typo entah dimana, dan mungkin jalan cerita yang akan sedikit membosankan. Don't like, don't read ya. Happy reading! ^^

.

.

.

**Bittersweet  
><strong>

**by. Kazahana Miyuki**

Restoran mewah itu tampak tidak terlalu ramai, walaupun hari itu adalah akhir minggu. Maklum, harga setiap hidangan yang ditawarkan oleh restoran itu hanya cocok untuk dompet orang-orang kelas atas, jadi tidak heran jika tidak semua orang bisa mengunjungi restoran tersebut.

Sebuah mobil berwarna merah metalik berhenti di depan restoran itu. Mobil itu tampak sangat mahal. Walaupun sudah berbaur dengan mobil-mobil lain yang berkelas sama dengannya, mobil itu tetap terlihat mencolok. Terutama ketika seorang pemuda berambut merah keluar dari dalamnya. Wajahnya yang putih bersih menarik perhatian beberapa gadis lajang yang kebetulan lewat tak jauh darinya. Namun, saat petugas di lobi restoran membukakan pintu penumpang depan dan seorang gadis jelita berambut indigo muncul dari dalamnya, gadis-gadis itu langsung terlihat kecewa karena ketertarikan mereka yang singkat mau tak mau harus dihilangkan begitu saja.

Pemuda berambut merah itu memutari mobil dan berjalan menghampiri si gadis berambut indigo. Mereka sama-sama tersenyum tipis. Bahagia. Namun senyuman si gadis terlihat sedikit lebih malu-malu. Gadis itu mengaitkan tangannya yang putih pada lengan pemuda tersebut. Mereka kemudian berjalan berdua ke dalam gedung restoran, mempercayakan seorang valet untuk mengurus mobil mewah tadi.

Begitu mereka masuk ke dalam restoran, seorang wanita berusia sekitar tiga puluhan sudah menunggu di meja resepsionis, tersenyum ramah saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ah, Tuan Gaara dan Nona Hinata, Anda sudah datang. Meja Anda sudah disiapkan. Biar kupanggil Shizune untuk.."

"Tidak perlu, Kurenai-san." Pemuda berambut merah itu memotong kata-katanya. "Katakan saja ada di sebelah mana. Biar kucari sendiri bersama Hinata."

"Begitukah?" tanya si resepsionis. "Baiklah. Meja nomor delapan, Tuan."

"Yang di dekat panggung itu?"

"Ya."

"Pilihan bagus. Terima kasih."

Gaara—pria berambut merah itu—mempererat gandengannya pada Hinata—gadis yang sedang bersamanya—saat mereka berjalan menuju meja yang tadi disebutkan oleh resepsionis. Meja itu berada tidak terlalu jauh dari panggung, namun masih dipisahkan oleh dua meja lagi, sehingga tidak terlalu bising. Gaara tahu, Hinata sangat suka mendengarkan musik pengiring di restoran ini, jadi mungkin meja ini adalah meja yang sempurna untuk mereka berdua.

Segera setelah mereka duduk disana, seorang pelayan langsung menghampiri mereka. Ia meletakkan dua buah menu di meja, masing-masing di hadapan Gaara dan Hinata.

"Tinggalkan saja, Shizune. Akan kupanggil nanti saat kami sudah ingin pesan sesuatu." ujar Gaara pada pelayan itu.

"Baik, Tuan." jawab pelayan itu sebelum kemudian meninggalkan mereka.

Hinata langsung asyik melihat-lihat daftar menu, sedangkan Gaara malah sibuk memperhatikan penampilan Hinata. Ia sangat tercengang sewaktu menjemput gadis itu di rumahnya tadi, dan sekarang tampaknya kekaguman itu sama sekali belum pudar. Hinata benar-benar tampak luar biasa malam itu.

Hinata memang hanya mengenakan sebuah gaun terusan berwarna biru langit yang simpel. Dengan lengan pendek yang menggembung, dan panjangnya hanya mencapai lutut, serta pemanis kecil berupa tiga buah pita yang berjejer di bagian depan seperti kancing, gaun itu sepintas memang terlihat seperti baju rumah. Namun, entah kenapa, jika Hinata yang mengenakannya, gadis itu terlihat seperti malaikat. Belum lagi, jepitan berwarna serupa yang tersemat dengan cantik di bagian kiri rambutnya. Sebuah sentuhan akhir yang membingkai wajah imut Hinata dengan sangat indah. Sederhana, namun begitu mempesona. Sesuatu yang sangat Hinata.

Merasa diperhatikan, Hinata mendongak. Semburat kemerahan segera hadir di pipinya saat menyadari bahwa Gaara tengah memperhatikannya dengan senyuman tipis yang hangat, yang sejujurnya sangat jarang ada di wajah Gaara.

"Ke.. kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, G.. Gaara?' tanya Hinata gugup.

Senyuman tipis Gaara sedikit melebar, kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau sangat cantik, kau tahu?" puji Gaara.

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Gaara sangat suka melihat reaksi lucu kekasihnya itu.

"I.. iya." sahut Hinata pelan. "Ka.. kau sudah mengatakannya t-tadi. Terima k-kasih."

"Kau sudah ingin pesan sesuatu?" Gaara mengalihkan topik, memutuskan untuk menghentikan godaannya. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko gadis itu pingsan di tempat seperti acara mereka yang sebelumnya.

"Oh? Ya.. a-aku mau pesan _milkshake_ stroberi saja, seperti biasa." sahut Hinata.

Gaara mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kau yakin tidak ingin mencoba minuman yang lain? Kalau hanya _milkshake_, kita bisa membelinya di kedai murah."

Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Bukankah sudah kubilang, minuman disini.. um, b-banyak yang beralkohol? A.. aku tidak mau yang seperti itu."

"Hm, kau benar juga. Seharusnya aku ingat kau sudah mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya. Kau ingin kita pindah restoran saja?" Gaara menawarkan.

Hinata menggeleng sekali lagi. "T-tidak usah. Ini kan tempat favoritmu. L-lagipula ini hanya masalah minuman dan aku juga ingin menonton pemusiknya. Benar, kan?"

Gaara menatap Hinata sejenak. Gadis itu tersenyum manis, mencoba meyakinkan Gaara atas keinginannya. Melihat itu, Gaara hanya bisa tersenyum menerima.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Bagaimana dengan makanan pembukanya?"

"Aku ingin _cream soup_." sahut Hinata.

Gaara kemudian memanggil Shizune kembali. Ia memesankan _cream soup_ untuk Hinata, dan _crab cakes_ untuk dirinya sendiri. Selain itu, ia juga memesan dua _milkshake_ stroberi untuk mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kau memesan dua _milkshake_?" tanya Hinata setelah Shizune berlalu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak boleh minum?" Gaara balik bertanya.

"Yang satunya untukmu?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Gaara mengangguk. "Sepertinya aku juga jadi ingin."

Hinata tersenyum. Saat pertama kalinya mengenal Gaara, cowok itu menampilkan kesan pendiam dan dingin yang sangat kuat. Jarang berbicara. Sedikit angkuh. Tidak suka mendengarkan perkataan orang lain. Namun, semakin lama mengenalnya, Hinata mulai merasa kalau cowok itu semakin menghangat. Ia jadi lebih sering tersenyum, sering melontarkan lelucon, bersikap ramah bahkan pada orang yang belum dikenalnya. Dan sekarang ia mau minum _milkshake_. Padahal menurut penuturan kakaknya, Gaara kurang menyukai susu. Hm, bukankah itu sesuatu yang sangat.. imut?

Kemudian, Hinata mendengar sebuah suara dari arah panggung.

Sebuah suara yang membuat Hinata berharap semua ini hanya mimpi.

"Selamat malam, semuanya."

Perlahan, Hinata menoleh. Sangat perlahan, sampai Hinata merasa kalau semuanya ini memang tidak nyata. Dengan hati-hati, mata ungu pucat Hinata mengarah ke panggung, dan dengan segera bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata berwarna sehitam batu onyx. Sepasang mata yang sangat dirindukan oleh Hinata, namun juga yang paling tidak ingin Hinata temui saat ini.

Mata berwarna kelam itu membalas tatapan Hinata, dengan tatapan datar yang tak pernah berubah sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Tatapan yang bahkan beribu kali lebih dingin daripada Gaara.

Sasuke-kun, batin Hinata.

.

.

.

.

**Whatever vow we had taken**

**The promises we had made together**

**You alone had brought mornings into my life**

**Do you remember?**

**I was so close to you**

**I was your very destiny**

**On my lips, only your name remained all the time**

**Do you remember?**

Ia seperti berbicara, bukan bernyanyi, batin Hinata.

Gadis itu merasa dadanya sesak. Sangat sesak. Diam-diam, sebisa mungkin agar Gaara tidak menyadarinya, Hinata berusaha menghirup udara banyak-banyak, mengisi kembali paru-parunya dengan oksigen yang seolah sempat hilang sejenak seiring lagu itu dilantunkan.

Lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh seorang pemuda berambut biru gelap di atas panggung itu. Seorang pemuda pemilik mata berwarna hitam kelam, yang tengah menatap lurus ke arah Hinata, seolah hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan itu.

Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa tatapan dingin orang itu musnah begitu saja? Kenapa tatapannya berubah menjadi lembut? Seperti meminta sesuatu dan menawarkan sesuatu di saat yang bersamaan. Sesuatu yang mungkin akan Hinata bagi bersamanya dengan senang hati, bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Bukan sekarang.

"Lagu itu," suara pemuda penyanyi itu sekali lagi membuat Hinata tersentak. "spesial untuk seorang pelanggan disini. Salah satu lagu favoritnya."

Hinata merasa dadanya seperti terhimpit tembok. Ia ingat.

Sasuke mengingat lagu itu.

Tapi, bagaimana bisa?

Bagaimana bisa Sasuke mengingat lagu favorit Hinata, sedangkan yang Hinata tahu cowok itu tidak pernah mempedulikannya sama sekali? Bukankah Sasuke membenci Hinata? Apakah semua ini hanya trik barunya untuk menyakiti Hinata lagi?

Setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, kini Sasuke muncul kembali hanya untuk melukai Hinata?

Ya, batin Hinata, itu alasan yang masuk akal.

"Apa kau yang meminta lagu itu padanya?" Pertanyaan Gaara yang tiba-tiba itu membuat jantung Hinata terasa loncat sampai ke kerongkongannya. Benar juga. Gaara tentu saja tahu lagu kesukaan Hinata.

Cepat-cepat, Hinata menggeleng.

"Bu.. bukan. A.. aku.. um.. P-pasti orang lain yang memintanya."

Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku tidak tahu ada orang lain yang menyukai lagu itu selain kau." ujarnya.

Hinata tersenyum tipis mendengar kata-kata Gaara yang seharusnya terdengar seperti candaan itu. Namun, dalam situasi seperti ini, Hinata tidak bisa mencerna semua hal dengan baik.

Gaara melihat perubahan yang aneh pada diri Hinata. Wajah gadis itu memucat dan kekhawatiran terpancar jelas dari matanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara.

Hinata menoleh pada kekasihnya itu. Ia ingin menggeleng dan melanjutkan acara mereka. Bertahan menghadapi tatapan intens sepasang mata kelam dari arah panggung. Namun, Hinata sendiri tahu, ia tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Cepat atau lambat, airmatanya akan tumpah, dan hal itu akan membuat ia dan Gaara sama-sama kerepotan. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk menjawab,

"Se.. sepertinya aku tidak enak badan. K-kepalaku pusing."

"Kau ingin kita pulang saja?" tanya Gaara.

Hinata mengangguk.

Tepat saat Shizune datang mengantarkan minuman mereka, Gaara berkata bahwa mereka akan pulang. Gaara kemudian membayar pada pelayan itu, tidak lagi memperhatikan jumlah yang ia keluarkan. Shizune tersenyum melihat lembar uang yang jumlahnya dua kali lipat dari yang seharusnya itu, lalu membereskan meja dan minuman tak tersentuh yang ditinggalkan pasangan tersebut.

Hinata tidak lagi berani menoleh ke belakang. Karena ia tahu, di belakang sana, di atas panggung, Sasuke tengah menatapnya dalam diam.

Namun, yang tidak diketahui oleh gadis itu, tatapan Sasuke telah berubah menjadi kekecewaan. Sasuke kecewa. Ia mengharapkan reaksi yang lain dari Hinata saat ia menyanyikan lagu kesukaan gadis itu. Bukannya malah meninggalkannya seperti ini.

Walaupun begitu, Sasuke menyadari, semua ini memang salahnya.

Tapi tetap saja...

.

.

.

"Apa kau lupa pada janjimu, Hinata?"

.

.

**A/N:**

Hehehe, hai!

It's me again. Iseng bikin fic baru yang ide-nya muncul gitu aja waktu lagi naik bis. Nanti juga (mungkin) ada beberapa adegan yang terinspirasi dari pengalamanku sendiri. Hehehe. *dzigghh* :p

Buat yang nungguin Fallen *promosi detected* masih lanjut kok, tapi chapter berikutnya masih setengah jadi. Soalnya adegannya masih sangat random di kepalaku, jadinya masih berusaha keras kususun.

Oh ya, di fic ini nanti bakal muncul beberapa penggalan lirik lagu. Nggak bisa dibilang songfic juga sih, karena aku emang nggak membuatnya seperti itu. Kalo ada yang nggak suka, harap dimaklumi. Dan juga, karena masih prolog, harap dimaklumin juga kalo sangat pendek disini. Akan kuusahain next chap bakal lebih panjang. Suer! *dikeroyok*

Lagu yang dinyanyiin Sasuke tadi itu—jujur aja—sebenarnya lagu India. *duarrr* Tapi aku cuma ngambil English translation-nya karena aku sendiri nggak ngerti bahasa India. Hahaha. Ngomong-ngomong, itu lagunya bagus loh, readers. *buagghhh*

Ya sudah, karena nggak tau mau ngasih tau apa lagi, jadi seperti kata pepatah: "Budayakan Review", kalo nggak keberatan, setelah baca, balon review-nya ditabok sedikit ya. Oke? *dihajar samehada*

*) song: Jobhi Kasmein (english translation)

Akhir kata, arigatou gozaimaaaaaaaaaasu! ^o^


	2. Chapter 2: Friends

Gaara mengantarkan Hinata sampai ke depan rumah. Tadinya, kekasihnya itu mau mampir sebentar, namun Hinata mencegahnya dengan alasan bahwa ia akan langsung tidur setelah ini. Maka, Gaara pun menurut dan melesat pergi dengan mobilnya.

Hinata cepat-cepat berlari menuju kamarnya, kemudian bersandar di balik pintu. Setelah itu, airmatanya tumpah. Ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Semua perasaan berkecamuk di dalam dadanya, seperti ombak yang menghantam tanpa henti dan membuatnya semakin sesak.

Sasuke.. Sasuke.. Sasuke..

Dengan konyolnya, hanya nama itu yang berulang-ulang muncul di dalam kepala Hinata. Sebuah nama yang ia kira sudah lama ia kubur dalam-dalam.

Sasuke..

Sasuke...

Hinata menjerit di dalam hati. Ia ingin berhenti mengingat nama itu, namun di saat yang bersamaan ia juga tidak ingin nama itu menghilang dari dalam otaknya.

Kemudian, seolah kedua kakinya mempunyai nyawa sendiri, Hinata berjalan mendekati lemari pakaiannya. Ia membuka bagian kiri lemari, tempat dimana ia menggantung semua pakaian dan gaun-gaun cantik pemberian Gaara. Di bawah gantungan itu, ada setumpuk baju-baju lama Hinata yang rencananya akan ia sumbangkan minggu depan. Hinata mengeluarkan tumpukan baju-baju lama itu, dan menemukan sebuah kotak kayu di bawahnya.

Kotak kayu itu tidak lebih besar daripada kaleng biskuit, namun ketika Hinata mengangkatnya, kotak itu terasa berat. Tanda bahwa kotak itu tidak kosong.

Seolah baru saja menemukan harta karun yang rapuh dan mudah hancur kapan saja, Hinata mengangkat kotak kayu tersebut dengan sangat hati-hati dan membawanya ke atas tempat tidur. Hinata duduk di depan kotak itu, lalu menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Selama bertahun-tahun, kotak ini adalah satu-satunya tempat dimana Hinata mengizinkan nama Sasuke tetap tersimpan. Hinata membersihkan pikirannya dari semua kenangan yang dibawa oleh nama itu, kemudian membuangnya ke dalam kotak tersebut. Walaupun ia harus mengakui, ia tidak seratus persen melupakannya.

Tangannya bergerak menyentuh gembok kotak itu. Kuncinya masih menggantung disana. Hinata sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia tidak melepas kunci itu dan membuangnya dulu. Mungkin sebenarnya ia tahu, saat seperti ini akan datang. Saat dimana ia akan membuka kotak ini lagi.

Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia memutar kunci itu. Bunyi 'klik' pelan yang dihasilkannya terdengar seperti ledakan di telinga Hinata, berbaur dengan bunyi degup jantung Hinata yang begitu cepat. Hinata menarik gembok kotak itu, kemudian pengaitnya, kemudian membuka tutupnya ke atas.

Ini dia. Harta karun Hinata.

Hinata mengambil benda yang ditumpuk paling atas. Sebuah dasi berwarna biru tua. Hinata pernah memiliki dasi seperti ini dulu, walaupun yang ada di dalam kotak ini bukanlah miliknya. Hinata mengangkat dasi itu dan meletakannya di atas tempat tidur, lalu melihat benda-benda yang ada di bawah dasi tersebut.

Beberapa lembar kertas berbeda ukuran—baik yang masih utuh atau yang merupakan sobekan dari buku, sebuah amplop berwarna merah muda yang ditempel di atas sekotak kecil cokelat berbentuk hati yang dibungkus kertas berwarna serupa, sebuah sendok plastik, sebuah kaleng bekas soda yang sudah kosong dan penyok, dan sebungkus tisu basah yang sudah terbuka.

Dan di bawah semua itu, di dasar kotak, tergeletak sebuah benda yang begitu penting untuk Hinata.

Sebuah buku bersampul biru tua. Wangi parfum yang dulu menguar kuat dari buku itu kini sudah pudar, bercampur dengan aroma kayu tua karena terlalu lama disimpan. Tangan Hinata menyentuh sampul depan buku itu, ragu-ragu saat ingin membukanya. Hinata menarik nafas dalam sekali lagi. Ia sudah membuka sampai sejauh ini, kenapa harus mundur lagi?

Maka, setelah Hinata membukanya, di halaman pertama, ia melihat nama itu lagi. Tertulis dengan tinta biru di atas kertas yang sudah mulai kusam.

_Uchiha Sasuke._

_Aku menyukaimu, senpai._

Seketika itu juga, seperti kembang api, berbagai kejadian yang pernah terkuncup kini kembali mengembang ke dalam benak Hinata. Bagaikan mesin waktu yang membawanya kembali ke masa lalu.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto only belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Always does. :)

**Pairing: **SasuHina

**Rate: **T

**Genre:** Romance

**Warnings: **OOC (karakternya pendiem semua, jadinya pasti susah kalo nggak dibikin agak banyak ngomong), AU (it's high school), miss typo entah dimana, dan mungkin jalan cerita yang akan sedikit membosankan, so don't expect too much.

Don't like, don't read ya. Happy reading! ^^

.

.

.

**Bittersweet: Friends**

**by Kazahana Miyuki**

Konoha, 8 tahun lalu...

Konoha adalah sebuah kota yang tengah berkembang pesat, dengan tingkat pembangunan yang tercatat sangat baik selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Nama kota ini juga mulai sering muncul di koran-koran, terutama pada bagian politik dan ekonomi.

Tidak heran jika Hyuuga Hiashi, sebagai seseorang yang sedang mencari peluang usaha, memutuskan untuk pindah rumah ke kota itu, dengan membawa serta keluarganya. Hari kepindahannya itu bertepatan dengan satu minggu setelah kelulusan putri sulungnya, Hinata, dari sekolah menengah pertama.

Hinata kemudian didaftarkan oleh ayahnya ke SMA Konoha, sekolah terfavorit yang nama baiknya ikut terbawa seiring perkembangan kota itu. Hinata sama sekali tidak protes pada kepindahan tersebut. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sedikit sedih karena harus berpisah dengan teman-teman lamanya, namun ia tetap menerima keputusan sang ayah.

Sebagai murid baru—juga dikarenakan sifatnya yang pendiam—Hyuuga Hinata tidak banyak tingkah di hari pertama di sekolah barunya. Ia hanya menyapa seperlunya pada orang-orang baru yang ia temui. Tidak seperti gadis berambut pirang disana itu, yang bersikap seolah semua orang telah mengenal dirinya. Termasuk pada Hinata.

"Hai, siapa namamu?" tanya gadis berambut pirang itu.

"H-Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata." jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah. Akan kuingat." ujar gadis itu dengan suara melengking kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

"Eh? T-tunggu!" panggil Hinata.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menoleh kembali pada Hinata. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau b-belum menyebutkan namamu." Hinata memberitahu.

"Apakah harus?" tanya gadis itu lagi, membuat Hinata bingung. "Kupikir seharusnya kau sudah tahu namaku."

"M-maaf?" Hinata balik bertanya, semakin bingung.

Gadis berambut pirang itu memutar bola matanya, berlagak jengkel. Ia kemudian menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dadanya.

"Oh, helooo! Kau ini kurang gaul atau apa sih? Kau tidak tahu namaku? Aku Yamanaka Ino. Aku selalu menjadi model tetap di beberapa majalah. Apa kau tidak pernah membaca majalah?" cerocos Ino.

Hinata menggeleng. Melihat itu, Ino memutar bola matanya lagi karena tidak percaya. Ia kemudian membalikkan badan dan kembali memutari kelas untuk menanyai nama setiap murid yang ada disana—lagi-lagi tanpa menyebutkan namanya sendiri.

"Abaikan saja dia." kata sebuah suara di belakang Hinata.

Hinata berbalik dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Ino memang selalu begitu. Padahal ia baru dua minggu menjadi model, lagaknya sudah seperti selebriti dunia. Aku sendiri heran kenapa bisa tahan dulu berteman dengannya." sambung gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Tidak seperti Ino, sepertinya gadis berambut merah muda ini lumayan cocok untuk menjadi temannya.

"N-namamu siapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Oh ya." Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengulurkan tangan lebih dulu pada Hinata. "Haruno Sakura. Kau?"

"Hyuuga Hinata." jawab Hinata, sambil menjabat tangan Sakura.

Mereka kemudian mengobrol banyak hal. Sangat banyak. Sakura rupanya sudah lama tinggal di Konoha, jadi Hinata bisa mempelajari beberapa hal tentang kota itu darinya. Sakura juga menceritakan tentang beberapa murid yang ia kenal di kelas.

Hinata senang. Dugaannya benar. Mereka bisa menjadi teman baik.

oOo

Siang itu, minggu kedua Hinata berada di SMA Konoha, ia dan Sakura pergi menuju kantin saat jam istirahat. Hari itu sangat panas. Matahari bersinar dengan sangat tidak ramah di atas bumi, memanggang semua yang ada di bawahnya. Karena itulah, atas ajakan Sakura, mereka berdua pergi berteduh di kantin sekaligus mencari minuman segar.

Dengan membawa minuman masing-masing, mereka duduk di salah satu meja kantin di sebelah barat, yang dekat dengan jendela. Udara panas membuat kantin dipenuhi oleh murid-murid yang sedang asyik melepas dahaga seperti mereka berdua. Sebagian besar murid yang ada disana adalah murid senior.

Salah satunya adalah segerombolan murid senior tingkat ketiga yang langsung menarik perhatian Hinata.

Lebih tepatnya, satu murid laki-laki.

Rambut ravennya yang jabrik di belakang kepala langsung menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi Hinata. Baru kali ini ia melihat ada orang yang memiliki gaya rambut seperti itu. Tapi, keunikan itu justru menambah nilai plus pada wajahnya yang sangat tampan. Belum lagi kedua bola matanya yang berwarna hitam pekat dan terkesan dingin. Benar-benar mempesona.

Akhirnya, Hinata hanya mematung di tempat dan tanpa sadar terus memandangi cowok berambut raven itu. Tangan gadis itu menyentuh sedotan yang bertengger pada gelas _milkshake_-nya, namun ia hanya membuat gerakan mengaduk disana, sama sekali tidak meminumnya. Sakura bingung mendapati sikap Hinata yang aneh itu. Ia kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Hinata dan tersenyum geli saat mengetahui sebabnya.

Sakura menggoyangkan tangan di depan Hinata, membuat gadis berambut indigo itu tersentak. Pipi tembamnya memerah saat menyadari kalau ia baru saja asyik mengamati seorang cowok. Salah tingkah, Hinata berpura-pura menyedot minumannya.

"Ahaha, Hinata-chan, kau jangan salah tingkah begitu dong!" ledek Sakura. "Kau naksir Sasuke-senpai, ya?"

"S-siapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Cowok berambut raven itu. Namanya Sasuke. Kau suka padanya, kan?"

Warna merah di pipi Hinata menjalar sampai ke telinga. Bagaimana Sakura bisa menebaknya?

"Kalau benar, mengaku saja padaku. Aku kan temanmu. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Sakura menambahkan.

"A-aku tidak tahu." ujar Hinata terbata-bata.

"Kalau kau memang naksir Sasuke-senpai.."

"Ssst! Jangan keras-keras bicaranya!" potong Hinata. Panik. Takut orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan itu akan mendengarnya.

Sakura terkikik. Ia ingin menggoda Hinata lebih jauh. Tapi, sebagai teman, Sakura mengurungkan niat itu.

"Oke." ujar Sakura dengan volume yang lebih pelan, kali ini sambil menahan tawa. "Kalau kau memang naksir Sasuke-senpai, aku bisa memberimu banyak informasi tentangnya."

Hinata menatap Sakura dalam-dalam.

"Sungguh?" tanya gadis bermata ungu pucat itu.

Sakura mengangguk mantap, meyakinkan Hinata atas tawaran jasanya.

"Tentu saja. Sasuke-senpai itu sangat populer di sekolah ini. Bahkan sebetulnya hampir semua gadis di Konoha pasti mengenalnya. Karena itu, tidak sulit mencari informasi tentang dia." ujar Sakura.

"Dia sangat populer?" Hinata mengulangi pernyataan Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk lagi. Namun, anggukan itu malah membuat kepercayaan diri Hinata mengendur.

"Kalau dia sepopuler itu, sepertinya akan sulit bagiku untuk mengenalnya."

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau tahu bagaimana sifatku, Sakura-chan. Aku selalu punya kesulitan bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang baru. Jadi, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa kenal dengan Sasuke-senpai, kalau dia sendiri sepopuler itu?" ujar Hinata.

"Ah, kau lihat saja nanti." sahut Sakura.

Hinata menghela nafas. Sakura saja bisa begitu percaya diri untuknya, kenapa ia sendiri tidak? Lagipula, kenapa juga Hinata merasa begitu ingin berkenalan dengan orang bernama Sasuke itu? Bukankah ia sendiri baru melihatnya beberapa menit yang lalu?

Hinata menoleh sekali lagi pada Sasuke. Kepopuleran cowok itu terlihat jelas dari beberapa murid perempuan modis yang menggelayutinya. Tipe yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan Hinata yang berpenampilan sederhana.

Sulit. Sepertinya akan sulit.

oOo

Sasuke merasa seseorang memperhatikannya.

Ia menoleh ke arah kiri, ke salah satu sudut kantin. Matanya menangkap punggung seorang gadis berambut indigo. Rambut itu terlihat sangat indah, lurus alami, dan panjang sampai mencapai pinggangnya. Hm, Sasuke merasa belum pernah melihat rambut seperti itu di Konoha sebelumnya. Mungkin dia anak baru, batin Sasuke.

Belum sempat rasa penasaran Sasuke tumbuh lebih tinggi, sebuah tangan ramping sudah menarik wajahnya, membuat tatapan kedua mata _onyx_-nya teralihkan. Di hadapannya kini adalah seorang cewek kurus berkacamata yang sangat familiar untuk Sasuke. Merasa risih, Sasuke menepis kedua tangan cewek itu dengan kasar.

"Hei, Karin! Apa-apaan kau!" omelnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Aku kan sedang berbicara denganmu. Kenapa kau malah melihat ke arah lain?" Cewek berkacamata yang dipanggil Karin itu balas mengomeli Sasuke. Suaranya yang cempreng benar-benar terdengar menjengkelkan di telinga Sasuke.

"Aku jadi malas berbicara denganmu." ujar Sasuke datar. "Lupakan saja rencana kita nanti malam."

"Ha? Kok begitu?" jerit Karin. Cewek itu kemudian memperlembut cara bicaranya. "Ah, ayolah, Sasuke-kun. Kan tadi kau sendiri yang bilang kau ingin mencoba klab yang baru dibuka itu."

Sasuke tidak menyahut, benar-benar kehilangan selera untuk berbicara dengan Karin. Ia malah berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan meja tempatnya duduk bersama gerombolannya.

"Mau kemana kau, Sasuke?" tanya salah satu teman Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu, Suigetsu." jawab Sasuke datar.

Seraya berjalan meninggalkan mejanya, Sasuke melirik kembali ke arah gadis berambut indigo yang dilihatnya tadi. Namun gadis itu sudah tidak ada disana. Entah kenapa, hal itu membuat semacam rasa kecewa muncul di dalam dada Sasuke.

Cowok berambut raven itu berjalan menuju meja tempat gadis itu tadi duduk. Di atas meja itu hanya ada sebuah gelas dengan sisa _milkshake_ dan satu botol soda yang sudah kosong, menandakan bahwa gadis itu tadi tidak sendirian. Tanpa bisa dicegahnya, Sasuke jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri, dengan siapa gadis itu tadi duduk. Laki-laki atau perempuan? Jika laki-laki, hanya teman atau lebih dari itu?

Sebuah tepukan di bahunya yang bidang membuat Sasuke menoleh. Ia mendapati Suigetsu sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan cengiran mengejeknya yang khas.

"Sejak kapan, heh?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Sejak kapan kau tertarik pada seseorang?" Suigetsu memperjelas pertanyaannya.

Sasuke mendengus. Didorongnya tangan Suigetsu, lalu ia membuang muka seraya berkata dengan ketus, "Aku tidak tertarik pada siapapun."

Setelah itu, Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar menuju kelas. Suigetsu—masih sambil nyengir—hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu membuntuti kawannya yang sinis itu.

.

.

.

**You're beautiful**

**You're beautiful**

**You're beautiful**

**It's true**

**I saw your face in a crowded place**

**And I don't know what to do**

.

.

.

"Pertama-tama, supaya ia tertarik padamu, kau harus mengubah penampilanmu menjadi seperti gadis yang merupakan tipenya." ujar Sakura dengan antusias.

"Tipenya? Tipe Sasuke-senpai?" tanya Hinata.

"Hm, hm," gumam Sakura sambil mengangguk penuh semangat.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu kemudian berjalan dari samping meja belajar menuju lemari pakaian Hinata.

Hari Sabtu itu, sehari setelah Hinata melihat Sasuke, ia mengaku kalau mungkin ia memang menyukai kakak kelasnya itu setelah melihatnya beraksi di lapangan siang ini. Sakura sangat senang mendengar pengakuan Hinata tersebut. Karena itulah, setelah mereka pulang sekolah, Sakura mendadak bertamu ke rumah Hinata dengan maksud memberikan pengarahan _make-over_ gratis pada Hinata. Hinata sendiri tidak keberatan, namun ia sedikit malu-malu karena merasa tidak pernah terlalu memperhatikan penampilannya sendiri sebelum ini.

Sementara Sakura sedang asyik melakukan survei terhadap isi lemari Hinata, Hinata mencerna rencana Sakura matang-matang di dalam kepalanya. Kedua tangannya ia remas-remas karena ragu.

"S-Sakura-chan?" panggil Hinata.

"Ya?" sahut Sakura tanpa menoleh.

"B-bukannya aku tidak setuju denganmu. T-tapi aku pernah membaca kalau.. kalau seseorang harus menyukai kita apa adanya. Bukan karena kita menjadi apa yang dia suka." ujar Hinata.

"Yah, itu memang benar. Tapi kan bukan berarti kita juga tidak boleh sedikit mengubah penampilan kita. Kalau toh ternyata itu malah membuat kita tampak lebih baik, tidak ada salahnya, kan?" sahut Sakura meyakinkan.

Sakura-chan benar juga, batin Hinata. Anggap saja ini sebagai acara berdandan.

"Hm, sepertinya pakaian-pakaianmu lumayan bagus. Kau suka pakai rok ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh? I-iya, aku suka pakai rok." jawab Hinata.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Soalnya, Sasuke-senpai itu suka sama cewek yang suka pakai rok. Aku pikir kau tipe yang suka pakai celana. Kalau iya, kita terpaksa belanja beberapa rok. Ternyata tidak perlu." kata Sakura.

"S.. syukurlah." sahut Hinata.

Sakura berbalik dan memperhatikan Hinata dari atas sampai bawah. "Tapi..."

"Eh? K-kenapa?" tanya Hinata, merasa canggung karena tiba-tiba Sakura menilainya dengan tajam seperti itu.

"Seragammu itu terlalu gombrong. Kau perlu mengecilkannya beberapa ukuran supaya jadi pas badan." Sakura menyarankan.

Hinata menunduk dan menarik bagian bawah kemejanya. Ia memang sengaja memilih seragam yang ukurannya satu nomor di atas ukuran seharusnya. Tujuannya adalah agar badan Hinata yang agak berisi itu tidak terlalu ditampilkan dengan jelas dan tidak menjadi objek visual kaum adam. Hinata hampir pingsan karena kaget saat mendengar saran Sakura barusan.

"A-apa?" Hinata berseru tertahan.

"Ahaha, jangan terlalu panik begitu, Hinata-chan. Aku tidak bilang kalau kau harus mengecilkannya sampai seketat mungkin. Tidak. Tidak. Aku juga mengerti bagaimana tidak nyamannya itu." Sakura menjelaskan maksudnya. "Tapi, seragammu itu memang terlalu besar. Kau jadi terlihat aneh. Maaf, tapi.. badanmu malah terlihat lebih besar."

"Sungguh?" tanya Hinata.

Gadis berambut indigo itu berjalan menuju cermin seluruh badan yang berada di samping jendela dan melihat apa yang dimaksud oleh Sakura. Ia benar, seragam Hinata malah membuat badannya jadi terlihat lebih gemuk. Roknya juga, terlalu lebar dan panjang. Sepertinya seragam itu memang perlu dirombak.

"Aku benar, kan?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum yakin.

"I-iya.. kurasa kau benar." jawab Hinata sambil memutar badannya, melihat seragam itu dari sisi yang lain. Mengapa ia baru sadar kalau seragam ini aneh?

"Oke, itu satu poin." Sakura meraih tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan dan pensil. "Aku akan mencatat apa yang kau perlukan dalam buku ini. Ingatlah bahwa program ini tidak akan berjalan hanya dalam hitungan hari. Ada beberapa hal darimu yang perlu dilakukan dalam waktu berminggu-minggu. Dan kalau kau lupa menjalankannya, aku yang akan mengingatkanmu."

Hinata membalikkan badan. Ia tak percaya pada rencana Sakura ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba ada program dadakan begini?

"K-kenapa tiba-tiba kau mau melakukan ini untukku?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Kegiatan menulisnya terhenti sejenak. Ia tampak berpikir, lalu sambil tersenyum, ia kembali menulis.

"Karena aku _deja vu_." jawabnya.

"Hah?" Hinata tidak mengerti. "M-maksudmu?"

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku catatan di tangannya, Sakura berujar. "Aku ini dulu satu SMP dengan Sasuke-senpai. Dan waktu di SMP, aku pernah mengenal seorang teman yang sama sepertimu. Ia menyukai Sasuke-senpai. Sangat suka. Tapi aku tahu, Sasuke-senpai tidak akan melirik gadis sederhana seperti dia. Karena itu, sebagai teman, aku mencoba membantunya.

"Sasuke-senpai sudah memberikan sinyal yang baik padanya, sampai suatu hari, karena satu ucapan dari temanku itu, ketertarikan Sasuke-senpai hilang begitu saja. Tiba-tiba saja jarak mereka jadi begitu jauh sampai akhirnya mereka bersikap seolah tak saling mengenal sama sekali.

"Dan aku, di samping rasa bersalah, juga masih penasaran dengan usahaku yang tidak berhasil itu. Saat aku tahu kalau kau menyukai Sasuke-senpai, aku jadi ingin mencoba usahaku untuk yang kedua kalinya."

"M-memangnya apa yang diucapkan oleh temanmu?" tanya Hinata ingin tahu.

Sakura melirik Hinata, sambil tetap tersenyum."Maaf, tapi temanku sudah memintaku untuk merahasiakannya. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu."

"Oh, t-tidak apa-apa kalau begitu. M-maaf karena aku sudah lancang ingin tahu urusan orang." kata Hinata, sedikit kepanikan hadir di wajahnya.

"Santai saja, Hinata-chan." Sakura mencairkan sikap tegang Hinata, lalu kembali fokus pada apa yang harus mereka lakukan berikutnya pada program mereka. "Kembali ke masalah seragam. Biar aku saja nanti yang mengecilkannya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Lihat saja nanti."

oOo

Hinata yakin ia akan segera terkena serangan jantung.

Ia mengeluarkan satu lembar kemejanya dari dalam kantung plastik. Kemudian kemeja kedua, lalu yang ketiga, yang keempat. Lalu dua buah roknya. Sakura pasti salah ambil. Seragamnya pasti tertukar. Atau apapun alasannya, yang pasti Hinata sama sekali tidak mengenali pakaian-pakaian yang tersebar di atas tempat tidurnya itu.

Ia menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan ngeri. Sakura, yang berdiri di belakangnya, hanya tersenyum geli sambil mengangkat bahu.

"S.. Sakura-chan.. I-ini.." Hinata terbata-bata.

"Yah, memang sedikit lebih kecil daripada rencana semula, tapi..." kata-kata Sakura terpotong.

"Sedikit? Sakura-chan, ini terlalu kecil untukku." Hinata memprotes.

"Hanya untuk sekarang." jawab Sakura, masih dengan sikap tenang.

Hinata merasa kepalanya pening. Ia harus pakai apa ke sekolah? Kalau tahu begini, harusnya ia menolak saja waktu Sakura menawarkan bantuan untuk merombak seragamnya. Haduh—

"Kau mau seragam itu muat padamu? Kau harus menyesuaikan badanmu sendiri." kata Sakura lagi.

"A-apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Inilah kenapa aku mengecilkan seragammu. Sasuke-senpai suka dengan cewek yang langsing. Bukan bermaksud menyinggungmu, tapi kurasa kau harus berdiet. Tidak banyak, kok. Jika kau berdiet rutin, mungkin dalam waktu 3 bulan, kau bakal proposional." lanjut Sakura.

Hinata memijat keningnya. Hatinya menjerit-jerit panik. Dan ia juga bingung dengan kelakuan Sakura yang tiba-tiba seenaknya begini.

Sakura hanya tersenyum di depannya.

"Aku sudah menduga reaksimu akan seperti ini, Hinata-chan. Kuharap kau tidak berprasangka buruk padaku. Aku memang belum lama mengenalmu, tapi aku melihat sesuatu antara kau dan Sasuke-senpai. Entahlah, mungkin kecocokan. Aku tidak yakin apa, tapi hal itu membuatku berjanji untuk membantumu agar membuat Sasuke-senpai tertarik. Aku tidak ingin gagal seperti sebelumnya. Aku akan membantumu sampai akhir." ujar Sakura lagi. Ia mendekat ke arah Hinata dan memegang kedua bahunya. "Percayalah padaku. Semua akan berjalan dengan baik."

Hinata menghela nafas. Menahan kejengkelan yang sempat hadir dan memutuskan untuk memberi kesempatan pada Sakura dan programnya.

"B-baiklah, Sakura-chan. Aku ikuti caramu." katanya.

"Tapi memang pada tahap-tahap awal akan sulit." Sakura melanjutkan, menyebabkan kepanikan kembali melanda Hinata.

oOo

Ternyata ukuran baru seragam Hinata tidak separah yang ia duga sebelumnya. Perutnya yang agak buncit masih bisa ditutupi, walaupun di bagian lengan memang masih terasa agak menyiksa. Hinata terpaksa mengenakan _sweater_ rajutan untuk menutupi bagian dadanya yang terasa lebih kentara. Tapi, biar bagaimanapun, seragam itu masih terlihat layak pakai.

Sakura boleh tersenyum bangga karena hal itu.

Ajaibnya, efek dari seragam yang dipermak itu langsung muncul hanya dalam kurun waktu beberapa jam saja. Beberapa anak cowok yang duduk di sekitar bangku Hinata bisa melihat perbedaan pada gadis itu. Entah karena penasaran atau sesuatu yang menarik, porsi berkomunikasi mereka dengan Hinata jadi lebih banyak. Terutama cowok berambut cokelat yang duduk di depannya itu, Kiba. Ia sering sekali menoleh ke belakang. Sebelum ini, Hinata sedikit takut-takut kalau mengobrol dengan Kiba, karena tampangnya memang agak galak. Tapi, nyatanya cowok itu lucu juga. Lalu teman sebangku Kiba yang bernama Shino itu juga baik. Padahal selama ini, Shino hanya berbicara dengan Hinata saat di laboratorium Biologi karena mereka memang sekelompok.

"Hei, Hinata, bagaimana kalau nanti kita makan siang bersama?" ajak Kiba.

"Eh? M-makan siang? Di kantin?" tanya Hinata.

"Terserah kau saja mau dimana. Di kantin juga boleh." sahut Kiba.

"B-baiklah." Hinata kemudian menoleh pada Sakura. "Sakura-chan, nanti setelah kita makan siang, temani aku ke perpustakaan ya."

Senyum Kiba memudar. Sakura?

"Um.. ano.. Hinata, kenapa Sakura juga..?" tanya Kiba ragu-ragu.

"Loh? M-memangnya kenapa, Kiba? Aku selalu makan siang bersama Sakura." jawab Hinata. Sakura menjulurkan lidah pada Kiba, mengejek usaha cowok itu yang telah gagal total.

Kiba garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dalam hati, ia sedikit jengkel karena Hinata tidak menangkap maksud dari ajakannya tadi. "Oh begitu? Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu aku juga ikut." sahut Shino tiba-tiba.

Ketiga orang yang lain langsung terdiam. Bingung kenapa tiba-tiba ada orang tak diundang ikut bergabung.

Shino—yang merasa tidak tahu apa-apa—balas menatap ketiga temannya dengan bingung. "Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak." sahut Sakura cepat. "Tidak ada yang salah. Baiklah, istirahat nanti, kita berempat makan siang bersama. Aku juga sudah membuat bento dari rumah tadi. Nanti kalian juga coba ya."

Waktu istirahat siang pun tiba. Hinata, Sakura, Kiba, dan Shino berjalan berempat menuju kantin untuk makan siang. Suasana kantin belum terlalu ramai karena pelajaran di kelas mereka memang berakhir lebih awal. Mereka berempat duduk di sisi sebelah barat kantin, seperti biasa. Begitu Hinata menempati salah satu kursi, bersamaan dengan itu, sosok cowok berambut raven tertangkap oleh penglihatannya. Membuatnya teringat kembali pada alasan utama kenapa seragamnya terasa lebih sempit saat ini. Sasuke-senpai.

Kiba dan Shino sudah asyik mengunyah makanan yang mereka beli sebelumnya. Sementara Sakura baru saja membuka kotak bento-nya ketika dilihatnya Hinata malah menatap ke arah lain. Seperti waktu pertama kali, Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Hinata dan tersenyum saat mengetahui objek pengamatan teman sebangkunya itu. Gadis berambut merah muda itu kemudian menyenggol siku Hinata dengan sangat perlahan. Hinata terlonjak.

"Makan dulu." Sakura mengingatkan.

"Ah? I-iya." ujar Hinata terbata-bata. Dengan gugup, tangannya kemudian membuka kotak bento-nya.

Kiba dan Shino saling pandang. Bingung melihat sikap Hinata yang tiba-tiba salah tingkah begitu. Tapi, sama seperti Sakura, begitu mereka melihat kemana tadi Hinata memandang, mereka langsung mengerti.

"Ah, jadi.. Sasuke, ya?" goda Kiba.

Deg! Jantung Hinata terasa mau loncat keluar dari rongga dadanya. K.. kenapa Kiba bisa langsung tahu?

Kiba terbahak-bahak melihat warna wajah Hinata yang mendadak berubah semerah tomat.

"Hei! Hei! Sudah.. sudah.. Hinata, santai saja. Kami tidak akan bilang-bilang ke orangnya, kok." ujar Kiba, lalu menoleh ke arah Shino. "Benar kan, Shino?"

Cowok berkacamata hitam yang dimaksud hanya mengangguk. Terlalu sibuk mengunyah makanannya. Tangannya membuat gerakan seperti menutup risleting di mulutnya.

Hinata tersenyum malu-malu. Sangat bersyukur mempunyai teman yang walaupun baru kenal, tapi sangat baik dan perhatian.

"Kalau perlu, kau bantu kami saja sekalian." celetuk Sakura tiba-tiba.

Wajah Kiba berubah sumringah. "Bantu apa?"

"Begini.." Sakura kemudian menceritakan pada Kiba dan Shino tentang program perjodohan mereka. Sakura yang akan membantu mengubah penampilan Hinata, Kiba dan Shino yang akan 'memata-matai' Sasuke.

Di luar dugaan, rupanya Kiba dan Shino setuju. Tidak gratis, tentunya. Mereka minta dibayarkan minuman setiap istirahat makan siang. Sakura mengomeli sifat matre mereka, tapi kemudian Hinata menengahi dan menyanggupi syarat dari dua teman cowoknya itu.

oOo

"Nih." kata Kiba sambil meletakkan secarik kertas di atas meja Hinata dan Sakura.

"A-apa ini?" tanya Hinata.

"Nomor _handphone_ Sasuke." jawab Kiba.

"EH?" Ternyata malah Sakura yang heboh. Ia menyambar kertas itu sebelum Hinata sempat mengambilnya. Kedua mata hijau Sakura takjub melihat sederet angka yang tertera di atas kertas tersebut.

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah, itu rahasia. Cara laki-laki." sahut Kiba sambil tersenyum bangga atas usahanya.

"Jangan membuat usaha kami sia-sia, Hinata." ujar Shino. "Telepon dia."

Hinata memandang Shino, lalu kepada Kiba, lalu menggeleng. "Kurasa aku tidak bisa."

Sakura menoleh kepada Hinata dengan mata melotot. "Kau.. harus.. menelepon.. dia." ujarnya, dengan penekanan di setiap kata.

Hinata menggeleng lagi. "A-aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Sakura-chan. A.. aku.. aku terlalu malu."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Ayolah, Hinata. Untuk sekali ini saja, buang rasa malumu dan telepon dia."

Sakura membuka telapak tangan Hinata lalu meletakkan kertas itu di atasnya. Ia mendorong jari-jari Hinata sampai tertekuk. Hinata memandang genggaman tangannya yang berisi kertas tersebut.

"B-baiklah." ujar Hinata akhirnya. "Tapi tidak sekarang."

Kiba menggeram. "Lalu mau kapan?"

Entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba menjadi sangat bersemangat dalam hal ini.

Hinata mengangkat bahu. "Tidak tahu. Yang pasti tidak sekarang. Tapi, aku berjanji akan meneleponnya."

Sakura mencerocos, "Aku akan menanyakanmu setiap hari, kau tahu itu, Hinata? Aku akan terus bertanya apa kau sudah meneleponnya atau belum. Jika belum, aku akan terus menanyakannya dan menanyakannya sampai kau menjawab bahwa kau sudah meneleponnya. Kau mengerti, Hinata?"

"Hei, kalau kau seperti itu, aku saja bakal ngeri, Sakura. Nanti malah Hinata tidak akan menelepon sama sekali." ledek Kiba.

Sakura memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Kiba. Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan dua sahabatnya itu.

Gadis bermata ungu pucat itu kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul biru tua dari dalam tasnya. Ia membuka salah satu halaman buku itu dan menyelipkan kertas bertuliskan angka-angka penting itu di antaranya.

"Buku apa itu, Hinata?" tanya Shino.

Hinata mendongak, lalu cepat-cepat menutup buku tersebut. Sakura yang menjawab pertanyaan Kiba.

"Aku yang menyarankannya untuk mempunyai buku ini. Hinata menuliskan semua tentang Sasuke-senpai disini." ujarnya.

"Buku harian?" tebak Kiba.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Ugh, barang cewek." gerutu Kiba.

oOo

Hinata tidak bisa tidur. Tubuhnya berguling kesana kemari, membuat seprai dan selimutnya tak karuan. Berulang kali ia mencoba memejamkan mata, namun kepalanya malah jadi pusing karena dipaksakan untuk terlelap.

Akhirnya Hinata menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk. Secara otomatis, matanya melirik ke arah tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Di dalam tas itu, di antara lembaran sebuah buku bersampul biru tua, terselip secarik kertas bertuliskan angka yang amat sangat keramat baginya.

Hinata berpikir sejenak. Ia melirik jam di dinding. Masih pukul 10.

Semoga dia belum tidur, batin Hinata.

Ia menyambar _handphone_-nya dari atas meja di samping tempat tidur lalu meraih tas sekolahnya. Dikeluarkannya kertas yang dimaksud. Kemudian, Hinata menatap kertas itu lekat-lekat. Lama. Sambil berpikir. Menimang-nimang dalam hati.

Sebuah ide pun terlintas di dalam benak Hinata. Jika ia tidak bisa meneleponnya, kenapa tidak kirim pesan saja? Setidaknya ia tidak akan secanggung saat berkomunikasi langsung.

Hinata menekan-nekan tombol di _handphone_-nya, lalu membacanya sekali lagi, memastikan bahwa tidak ada satu kata pun yang salah ketik.

'_Apa benar ini nomor Sasuke-senpai?'_

Hinata menepuk jidatnya. Pesan itu terlihat sangat bodoh dan terlalu berpura-pura. Tapi ia tidak bisa memikirkan kalimat lain.

Sudahlah.

Hinata mengirim pesan itu dengan degup jantung yang ganas. Matanya terpejam, ia berdoa semoga Sasuke segera membalas pesan itu. Tentunya dengan respon yang positif.

Sepuluh menit.

.

Lima belas menit.

.

Hinata merebahkan dirinya kembali di tempat tidur.

.

Tiga puluh menit.

.

Satu jam.

.

Satu jam lewat dua puluh menit.

.

Satu jam lewat lima puluh menit.

.

Dua jam lewat tiga puluh menit.

.

Hinata terus menunggu dan berulang kali memeriksa layar _handphone_-nya. Namun tidak ada satu pesan pun yang masuk. Beberapa kali ia memastikan kalau pesannya tadi sudah terkirim. Beberapa kali juga ia mengecek kembali isi pesannya, takut kalau ada yang aneh—walaupun pesan itu memang terasa aneh olehnya.

Selama beberapa menit lagi, Hinata masih terjaga. Menahan rasa kantuk yang mulai menyerangnya demi menunggu balasan dari Sasuke.

Tapi pada akhirnya ia kalah. Tanpa bisa dicegah, kedua mata Hinata yang letih tertutup perlahan, dan gadis berponi itu pun terlelap.

.

.

.

.

03.18 AM

Pesan Baru

Sasuke-senpai

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:**

Pertama-tama, cuma mau bilang maaf atas keterlambatan update yang super ini. Author yang satu ini emang parah kalo ngaret! Maaf ya.. *bungkuk sampe tanah*

Daaaan... chapter ini amat sangat sangat amat sangat membosankan. Aku tahu. Bener kan? Ngaku aja deh. *eh kok jadi ngajak ribut* Hehehe.

Oh ya, buat yang ngira ini bakal jadi cinta segitiga sama Gaara, dengan sangat berat hati aku ngasih tau kalo fic ini nggak bakal jadi seperti itu. Memang ada, tapi nggak sebagian besar cerita, karena pairing utama fic ini adalah SasuHina. Buat fans GaaHina, aku benar-benar mohon ampun. Kalo ada yang nggak suka, nggak apa-apa. Aku ngerti kok. Hehehe. *plakkk*

Kayaknya aku terlalu banyak ngoceh, kalo gitu aku bales review readers aja yaaa..

**Yhatikaze-kun**: Makasih karena udah suka. Ini update-annya, tapi maaf nggak kilat :)

**anya onet**: Eh? Nggak ada typo ya? Syukurlah kalo begitu. Makasih. Kan judul lagunya ada di bawah tuh. Hehehe. Beneran bagus loh lagunya. *kok promosi* Pastinya aku bakal terus menulis. Terus review! Hehehe. :p

**Ai-chan Kim**: Makasih. Makasih. Makasih. *ala raditya dika* *eh?* Maaf udah bikin nunggu lama. Enjoy ya. :D

**keiKo-buu89**: Makasih, makasih. *kiss bye buat yang tepuk tangan* *bughhh* Bener tuh, emang udah hukum alam kalo yang namanya penyesalan itu selalu jadi pahlawan kesiangan *loh?* Hm, janji apa ya? Ikutin aja terus. Hehehe. *plakk* :p

**Ritard.**: Maaf sebelumnya, tapi SasuHinaGaa-nya mungkin nggak bakal banyak, karena sebagian besar bakalan SasuHina. *bungkuk lagi* Hah? Padahal aku ngebayanginnya suara Sasu itu bagus loh. Hehehe, emang dasar aku-nya yang payah dan kurang deskriptif. Hehehe. Enjoy this chapter? :)

**lonelyclover**: Bakal. Karena emang masa lalu itulah inti dari fic ini. Hehehe. Fallen-nya masih on the way. Tunggu ya, sebentar lagi kok. :D

**Lollytha-chan**: Salam kenal juga. Penasaran ya? Hahaha. *disumpel* Udah di-update. Maaf ya kelamaan. :p

**Kaka**: Painful. :) Udah di-update, tapi maaf karena terlalu lama.

**uchihyuu nagisa**: Woh? Belum apa2 udah di-fave. Makasih banyak kalo gitu. Makasih juga karena udah suka. :)

**lavender hime chan**: Iya nih, aku lagi suka SasuHina soalnya. Oh begitu? Kalo emang bakal mengarah ke hurt, aku tambahin deh di genre-nya. Makasih ya. Fallen-nya lagi kubikin nih. Tungguin ya. :)

**Mei Anna AiHina**: Salam kenal juga. Makasih udah mau nunggu dan fave. Sini aku beliin pulsa. *eh?* Ini update-nya. :D

**Hizuka Miyuki**: Iya, Sasu sabar ya. Nih tisu nih. Cup cup.. *dicakar sasu* Uwaaa, makasih pujiannya. Senengnya kalo emang ceritanya nyentuh. :) Hahaha, mungkin kamu kembaranku yang selama ini hilang? *authornya ngigo* Hehehe. Pasti update, tapi maaf kelamaan. :p

**Yui-chan**: Makasih. Ini udah lebih panjang kan? :D Masa lalu mereka bakal diceritain di sepanjang fic ini kok. Ikutin aja ya. SasuHina vs GaaHina? Kalo aku jadi Hina, aku juga mungkin bakal galau tingkat Jashin. Hahaha. *dijitak* Udah di-update ya. :)

**Winda.**: Salam kenal juga. Makasih, maaf ya kelamaan penasarannya. *authornya mulai kepedean* Makasih ya udah nunggu. :)

**YamanakaemO**: Tebarkanlah review-mu, nak. Hehehe. Banget! Kalo bisa milih dua-duanya deh. Hehehe. :D

**Hyuga Himeka-chan**: Makasiiiih. Janji Hinata nggak akan dikasih tau sekarang, tapi nanti di chapter depan, sejalan sama ceritanya. Yap, SasuHina satu sekolah seperti yang tertulis di chapter ini. Hmm, soal Sasu benci atau nggak-nya, tunggu aja jawabannya di chapter-chapter berikutnya. *ambigu* *maksudnya nyuruh negbaca terus* Hehehe. Ini dia chapter 2. Enjoy. :D

**n**: Masa sih? Uwaaa, makasih banyak banget kalo gitu. *itu maksudnya pujian kan?* :D

**Shyoul lavaen**: Janji Hinata bakal ketauan nanti. Sabar aja ya. :) Pertanyaan2 yang lain juga disimpen aja dulu, soalnya bakal kejawab seiring ceritanya berjalan. Hehehe. Makasih atas pujiannya, aku terbang lagi nih. Hahaha. *ditimpuk* Oh ya, Sasu emang keren. Hehehe. Udah di-update ya. :D

**kumiko lavender haruna**: Makasih. Maaf udah menunggu lama. Hehehe. :D

**Helvetica Crisis**: Eh? Kok ngintip disitu? Sini, sini, masuk aja. Nggak usah takut. Hehehe. Ssst, jangan bilang2 ya, sebenarnya aku juga ada orang kayak Sasu ini. Malah sebenarnya fic ini dibuat karena terinspirasi dari dia. Hahaha. *curcol detected* Makasih ya. Enjoy this chapter? :D

**Miya-hime Nakashinki**: *narik napas* Maaf ya karena harus meruntuhkan ekspektasi-mu *buset, bahasanya* tapi SasuHinaGaa-nya nggak bakal banyak. Mungkin iya. Mungkin, tapi nanti di chapter belakang. Tapi makasih karena udah penasaran. Udah di-update ya. :)

**Lavender Michiyo**: SasuHinaGaa-nya nggak bakal muncul sekarang dan nggak banyak loh. Maaf banget ya. :( Pertanyaannya disimpen aja dulu, nanti juga pelan2 bakal kejawab. Oke? Ini lanjutannya ya. :D

**Chikuma**: Ahaha, fic ini juga sebenernya tentang seseorang. Huhuhu. Semangat ya. Semuanya pasti bakal berakhir baik kok. *ngomong apa toh si author ini?* :D Udah di-update, tapi maaf nggak bisa ASAP. Nanti aku batuk2. *eh?*

**YuGaemGyu3424**: Hello in this chapter. :) Nggak apa2 kok telat juga, aku sendiri update-nya telat. Hehehe. Woh? Jangan sampe dihimpit tembok dong. Sini, sini, aku tolongin kamu. *bawa2 godam buat ngancurin temboknya* Ohoho, Kyu itu nggak kayak Sasu kok. Kamu tenang aja. Kyu kan bukan anak emo. *lah?* *ditebas sasu* Hahaha, maaf ya kalo ternyata update-nya nggak lebih bagus daripada yang kemaren. Dan makasih udah mau nungguin. Fallen-nya masih dalam proses. Tungguin juga ya. :D Makasih udah mau review. Buatku nggak ada review yang gaje kok, semuanya bener2 berarti. :D

**Leory Agrimony**: Yah, kalo meletus nanti yang mau review gimana dong? Hehehe, pede. Oke, kata 'update'-nya udah nyampe. Enjoy ya. :D

**vialesana**: Ahaha, maaf, senpai, tapi GaaHina-nya nggak bakal banyak loh. Adegan rebut2annya juga nggak sekarang. Tapi makasih banyak karena udah nyempetin diri buat baca dan review. Makasih juga atas pujian dan dukungannya. Udah ku-update. Enjoy ya. :D

**Mery chan**: Gaara kan milik kita bersama. Hehehe. Iya, ini bakal SasuHina. Fallen-nya masih di jalan. Tungguin ya. Makasih udah review. Enjoy chapter 2-nya ya. :D

**Dark Jun 'kai Uchiha**: Hai, salam kenal juga, Yagami-san. :D Makasih, ini udah ku-update. Tapi aku nggak bisa ngebut. Maaf ya. :)

**Salt no Pepper**: Sasu kan emang keren. Jadi loper koran juga kayaknya dia cakep2 aja tuh. Hehehe. *nggak nyambung* *dijambak sasu* Makasih, ini udah lebih panjang kan? Enjoy ya. :D

Wow, senengnya ternyata banyak yang menyambut baik fic-ku yang entah apa juntrungannya ini. Hehehe. Sekali lagi, makasih banyak buat yang udah baca dan udah review.

Nggak keberatan buat read and review lagi kan? :D

*) song: You're Beautiful by James Blunt

Akhir kata, arigatou gozaimaaaaaaaaaasu! ^o^


	3. Chapter 3: Message

**Disclaimer:** Naruto only belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Always does. :)

**Pairing: **SasuHina

**Rate: **T

**Genre:** Romance

**Warnings: **OOC (sedikit, mungkin), AU (it's high school), miss typo entah dimana, alur yang—seperti biasa—terlalu cepat dan maju-mundur. Don't like, don't read. Happy reading, minna! ^_^

.

.

.

**Bittersweet: Message**

**by. Kazahana Miyuki**

Gemerlap lampu sorot berwarna-warni dan dentuman musik bervolume keras memenuhi ruangan. Beberapa gadis berpakaian minim tampak meliuk di tengahnya, mengikuti irama musik, menjadi pusat perhatian para laki-laki bermata 'lapar'. Salah satu di antara mereka adalah cewek berambut merah menyala dengan kedua mata yang berwarna sama. Mata yang biasanya terbingkai dengan kacamata itu tampak terpejam, menikmati setiap detik yang mengalir di sekelilingnya.

Cewek itu diperhatikan oleh seorang pemuda berambut putih di salah satu sudut ruangan, jauh dari keramaian. Pemuda itu nyengir, menampilkan sederet giginya yang berbentuk segitiga-segitiga kecil.

"Karin lumayan bisa berdansa juga rupanya." ujar pemuda itu. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?"

Pemuda itu menyenggol orang di sampingnya, seorang pemuda lain dengan warna rambut dan mata yang sehitam malam. Wajahnya yang tampan mampu membuat beberapa wanita yang lewat menoleh karena ketertarikan. Pemuda itu tidak mempedulikan komentar si pemuda berambut putih. Ia juga tidak peduli pada perempuan berambut merah di lantai dansa yang sebenarnya datang bersama mereka.

Ia lebih peduli pada sebuah pesan yang tampak di layar _handphone_-nya.

'_Apa benar ini nomor Sasuke-senpai?'_

Pesan itu datang sejak lebih dari empat jam yang lalu. Sasuke tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya karena nomor si pengirim tidak ada dalam kontak _handphone_-nya. Tapi, dari isi pesannya, Sasuke bisa menebak kalau si pengirim adalah adik kelasnya. Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak bisa berhenti penasaran akan pengirim pesan tersebut. Padahal bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke mendapatkan pesan semacam itu.

Ah, suasana hatinya berubah.

"Suigetsu, aku pulang duluan." ujarnya sambil berdiri.

"Eh? O.. oi! Lalu Karin bagaimana?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Kau yang urus." jawab Sasuke seenaknya.

Ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelab dan mengabaikan Suigetsu yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sasuke sudah berada di dalam mobilnya yang berpacu di jalanan malam yang kosong. Pikirannya terus tertuju pada pesan itu. Siapa? Siapa pengirimnya?

Sasuke sampai di rumahnya pukul 3 dini hari. Ia langsung membaringkan diri di kamar, tidak repot-repot mandi atau bahkan mengganti bajunya. Ia mengantuk dan sedikit mabuk. Berusaha mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, nyatanya Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan mata.

Sasuke mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya lagi.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu." gerutunya. "Akan kubalas pesanmu. Tapi setelah ini, biarkan aku tidur!"

oOo

Hinata menggeliat di atas tempat tidurnya. Kesadaran menariknya lebih dulu sebelum jam alarmnya berbunyi. Hinata melirik jam tersebut. Masih ada tiga puluh menit lagi sebelum ia seharusnya benar-benar bangun.

Namun sebuah ingatan yang terlintas di benaknya membuat matanya terbuka lebar-lebar. Cepat-cepat, Hinata duduk dan mencari-cari _handphone_-nya yang terbenam di suatu tempat di bawah tumpukan bantal, selimut, dan seprai tempat tidurnya. Kedua tangan Hinata mengobrak-abrik lembaran-lembaran kain itu dengan tidak sabar, seperti sedang mencari bom yang akan meledak kurang dari lima detik lagi.

Hinata menemukan _handphone_-nya terselip ke dalam sarung bantal. Matanya langsung melihat ke arah layar…

…dan jantungnya seolah hampir meloncat keluar dari kerongkongannya.

03.18 AM

Pesan Baru

Sasuke-senpai

Pukul tiga pagi, pikir Hinata. Memangnya apa yang sedang Sasuke-senpai lakukan sampai ia baru bisa membalas pesanku pukul tiga pagi? Apa dia sedang belajar? Apa dia sudah tidur dan kebetulan sedang terjaga?

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana pun, ia harus segera melihat isi pesan itu.

Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ibu jarinya sudah bersiap di tombol yang akan membuka pesan tersebut.

Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam lagi. Matanya menutup sejenak, lalu kembali terbuka.

Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam sekali lagi. Tangan yang memegang _handphone_ itu gemetaran. Seluruh otot tangan Hinata menegang.

Klik.

Pesan itu pun muncul.

'_Ya, ini siapa?'_

Kalau Hinata adalah Sakura, ia pasti sudah menjerit kegirangan dan melompat-lompat di seluruh sudut kamar.

Tapi ini adalah Hinata. Dan reaksi pertama yang akan terjadi padanya sudah pasti terlihat pada pipinya. Memerah.

Berulang kali Hinata membaca kembali isi pesan itu. Memastikan bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Memastikan juga bahwa si pengirim pesan memang berasal dari nomor Sasuke.

Hinata bersandar ke dinding. Bagaimana pun, ia harus membalas pesan itu. Ia yang memulai. Alangkah sangat memalukan dan tidak sopan kalau sampai ia berhenti begitu saja.

Bukannya Hinata terlalu yakin, tapi ia sedikit khawatir kalau ia tidak membalas pesan itu, Sasuke mungkin akan tetap mencari tahu nomor yang mengirimkan pesan itu padanya. Dan kalau sampai Sasuke tahu itu Hinata, Hinata tidak tahu bagaimana harus melewati hari-hari di sekolah dengan tatapan garang dari mata tajam Sasuke.

Tapi masalahnya sekarang, otak Hinata sedang tidak bisa berpikir. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan satu kata pun untuk membalas pesan itu. Ia tidak mungkin membalas hanya dengan "ya" atau "tidak".

Sasuke bertanya "siapa", itu berarti Hinata harus menyebutkan namanya. Tapi, hanya menyebutkan satu kata berupa nama sepertinya akan cukup membuat cowok itu mengerutkan dahi nanti.

Ini masalah sepele, tapi Hinata merasa benar-benar frustasi.

Satu-satunya jalan hanyalah dengan bertanya lebih dulu kepada Sakura nanti di sekolah. Semoga Sasuke-senpai tidak keberatan jika aku menunda dua atau tiga jam lagi, pikir Sakura.

oOo

"Apa?" jerit Sakura. "Kau mengirim pesan pada Sas—"

Cepat-cepat Hinata membekap mulut gadis berambut merah muda itu sebelum ia membeberkan rahasianya kepada seisi kelas.

"S-Sakura-chan, j-jangan keras-keras s-suaramu.." Hinata memperingatkan.

Sakura mengangguk. "Oh ya, oke. Maaf."

Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Keadaan kelas di pagi hari sebelum bel masuk berbunyi memang tidak pernah berubah. Anak-anak cowok bermain kartu di salah satu sudut kelas menggunakan setumpuk kartu yang entah bagaimana sudah bertengger manis di atas salah satu meja. Harta karun peninggalan generasi terdahulu—begitu mereka menyebut kartu tersebut. Sedangkan yang cewek asyik membentuk beberapa kelompok dengan kegiatan yang sama—bergosip. Topik gosip mereka.. siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh kembali ke arah Hinata. Wajahnya tampak kesal.

Hinata sedikit takut melihat kedua mata hijau Sakura yang mendadak melotot itu. "Eh? K-kenapa, S-Sakura-chan?"

"Hinata.." sahut Sakura. "Aku menyuruhmu untuk meneleponnya. Kenapa kau cuma mengirim pesan padanya, hah?"

"Eh? K-kenapa kau marah? A-ano.. a-aku…" Hinata tergagap, bingung harus memberi alasan apa pada Sakura.

"Hei, Sakura. Kau sebagai temannya seharusnya tahu sendiri kepribadian Hinata." Sebuah suara menyelipkan diri dalam percakapan dua gadis itu. Mereka menoleh dan melihat Kiba sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Ia dan Shino baru saja memasuki ruang kelas.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Untuk berbicara dengan kita saja, Hinata sering tergagap. Apalagi kalau ia berbicara dengan Sasuke. Walaupun hanya lewat telepon, tetap saja bisa menyusahkan Hinata. Kalau dia sampai pingsan dan teleponnya masih tersambung, bagaimana?" jelas Kiba.

Bola mata Sakura bergerak ke atas. Ia sedang memikirkan kata-kata Kiba.

"Benar juga." ujarnya, lalu kembali melihat ke arah Kiba. "Tumben kau berpikir."

Kiba mendelik. "Apa maksudmu, hah?" semburnya.

"Ya, itu dia maksudku. Kau langsung meledak. Bertindak tanpa berpikir." ledek Sakura.

"Apa?"

Hinata cepat-cepat menahan Kiba yang sudah bersiap menggulung lengan bajunya. "S-sudah, Kiba-kun. A—"

"He?" Kiba memotong kata-kata Hinata. "Sejak kapan kau memanggilku dengan –kun?"

"A-ano… k-karena kau dan Shino-kun bersedia membantuku, j-jadi kupikir k-kalian berdua sekarang menjadi temanku." jawab Hinata.

Kiba tertawa. "Hahaha, alasanmu aneh, Hinata! Lumayan bisa diterima sih, tapi rasanya namaku sedikit aneh kalau pakai tambahan di belakangnya. Ah, sudahlah. Kembali ke masalahmu. Kudengar kau mengirim pesan pada Sasuke?"

"Hah? Eh.. i-iya." jawab Hinata.

Kiba duduk di kursinya yang seperti biasa, di depan Hinata dan Sakura. Sedangkan Shino sudah sedari tadi asyik berkutat dengan buku Biologinya.

"Apa isi pesanmu?" tanya Kiba lagi.

Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Kiba dengan memberikan _handphone_-nya pada Kiba agar cowok itu bisa membacanya sendiri—sebenarnya, lebih supaya Hinata tidak perlu membacakan pesan itu.

Kemudian Kiba membaca balasan dari Sasuke. Masih sambil menatap layar, Kiba bertanya, "Kau belum membalasnya lagi?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Aku bingung harus membalasnya seperti apa. Jadi kupikir, sebaiknya aku bertanya lebih dulu pada kalian."

"Jawab saja dengan namamu." sahut Kiba.

"Tidak semudah itu, Kiba." sambar Sakura. "Kau tidak bisa hanya menyebutkan nama saja. Harus ada kalimat tambahan, supaya percakapannya bisa berlanjut."

Kiba meletakkan jarinya di dagu, seolah berpikir. Tangan yang satunya masih memegang _handphone_ Hinata. Kemudian, tanpa diduga, Kiba mengetik sesuatu menggunakan _handphone_ Hinata.

"Eh? K-Kiba-kun? Sedang apa kau?" tanya Hinata.

Kiba mengarahkan layar _handphone_-nya kepada Sakura dan Hinata agar mereka bisa melihat apa yang diketik olehnya.

'_Saya Hyuuga Hinata, dari kelas 1-5. Kalau tidak salah, senpai ketua klub kendo, bukan?'_

"He? Kenapa kau menanyakan klub kendo padanya?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja agar kau bergabung di klub itu." jawab Kiba enteng.

"APA?" jerit Sakura dan Hinata bersamaan—walaupun jeritan Sakura yang sebenarnya lebih terdengar.

Kiba secara refleks langsung menjauhkan wajahnya sambil menutup telinga. "Aduh, jeritan cewek itu benar-benar merusak!"

"A-ano, Kiba-kun. A-aku kan tidak bisa kendo." ujar Hinata khawatir.

Sakura mengiyakan. "Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih? Lihat keadaan dulu dong, jangan asal memutuskan. Sini! Hapus lagi pesan itu. Jangan kirim yang seperti itu."

"Ah, tapi sudah kukirim." sahut Kiba.

"APA?" jerit dua gadis itu lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya juga Kiba yakin organ pendengarannya benar-benar bakal mengalami masalah.

"K-Kiba-kun, k-kenapa kau kirim pesan yang seperti itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Hei, Hinata." ujar Kiba. "Kau serius ingin dekat dengannya atau tidak, sih?"

Hinata melongo mendengar pertanyaan Kiba yang tiba-tiba itu. Namun tak lama kemudian, ia mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, beranilah sedikit. Kalau kau terus-terusan berada di zona pemalumu yang kau rasa nyaman itu, semuanya tidak akan mudah. Apa salahnya bertindak sedikit nekat sekali-kali?" kata Kiba.

Hinata menjadi semakin panik. "T-tapi tadi kau bilang kalau kau tahu aku punya kesulitan b-berbicara. K-kenapa sekarang…"

"Nah, soal ini aku setuju dengan Kiba, Hinata." potong Sakura. "Seperti yang kubilang waktu itu. Kalau sesuatu yang di luar kebiasaanmu justru malah membuatmu lebih baik, tidak ada salahnya dicoba, bukan?"

Hinata terdiam seraya memikirkan kata-kata kedua kawannya itu. Ia menatap mereka berdua yang tengah menatapnya balik dengan penuh rasa menyemangati. Mereka benar-benar mendukung Hinata. Sesuatu yang paling dibutuhkan oleh orang pemalu seperti Hinata agar dapat melangkah maju memang hanyalah bantuan dan dukungan dari teman. Mungkin Hinata seharusnya mengikuti saran dan cara kerja mereka. Hitung-hitung itu bisa dianggap sebagai balas budi atas bantuan mereka itu, kan?

Tapi… masuk dalam klub kendo bisa menjadi masalah besar untuknya. Hinata memang bukan gadis yang canggung. Sewaktu kecil, ia pernah berlatih judo selama setahun. Namun ia merasa beladiri bukanlah bidangnya. Ia tidak yakin kalau fisiknya akan cukup kuat untuk olahraga berat seperti itu.

Sakura menepuk bahu Hinata. "Kalau kau masih ragu, mungkin ini akan membuatmu lebih tenang. Aku, Kiba, dan Shino akan ikut masuk klub itu bersamamu."

"Iya, ben… eh?" Kiba terkejut mendengar keputusan Sakura yang seenaknya itu. Ia hendak protes, tapi cepat-cepat mengurungkan niatnya kembali saat melihat mata hijau Sakura yang melotot dengan seram. Shino tetap diam. Dia tahu persis ekspresi Sakura saat itu, jadi ia merasa lebih baik menuruti saja apa mau gadis itu.

Hinata pun kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk lagi. "Mohon bantuannya." ujarnya.

Senyum Kiba dan Sakura mengembang. Kiba pun menyerah dan membuang jauh-jauh protesnya. Mungkin lain kali saja, pikirnya. Ia lalu mengembalikan _handphone_ Hinata kepada pemiliknya.

"Tunggulah balasan darinya. Lapor lagi padaku kalau dia sudah balas. Ok?" tanya Kiba.

Hinata mengangguk, tepat saat Kakashi-sensei terlihat memasuki ruang kelas.

oOo

Hinata mengunyah _chicken roll_-nya perlahan-lahan. Lidahnya tidak bisa benar-benar merasakan nikmatnya masakan ibunya hari itu, karena matanya berulang kali memeriksa layar _handphone_.

Kosong. Belum ada balasan satu pun dari Sasuke.

Hinata mulai merasa was-was.

Ketiga temannya juga merasa was-was. Namun bukan karena mereka juga ikut menanti balasan pesan dari Sasuke, tapi mereka khawatir melihat tingkah Hinata yang mendadak berubah menjadi seperti pencuri buron yang sedang bersembunyi dari kejaran polisi.

"Hinata, makanlah dulu." Kiba dan Sakura terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa Shino yang pertama kali angkat bicara.

Hinata menoleh pada temannya yang pendiam itu. Wajahnya tampak sedikit malu saat menyadari bahwa ia terlalu menantikan Sasuke. Ia jadi merasa… centil.

"M-maaf.." ujar Hinata pelan.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?" tanya Sakura. "Sudahlah, Hinata. Santai saja. Dia pasti balas. Kau nikmati saja dulu makan siangmu, ya?"

Hinata mengangguk, lalu memasukkan _handphone_-nya ke saku rok. Mencoba mengalihkan fokusnya pada _chicken roll_ yang sedari tadi seolah menjerit-jerit minta perhatian.

Nyatanya, sampai bel pulang sekolah berbunyi pun, Hinata belum juga mendapat balasan pesan dari Sasuke.

Hinata memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas dengan lesu. Kelas sudah hampir kosong. Kiba dan Shino sudah keluar kelas sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Tinggal Sakura yang sedang menyampirkan tas ke bahunya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku pulang duluan?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan. Lagipula, aku setelah ini ada kegiatan dengan klub drama. Jadi mungkin aku akan pulang sedikit terlambat." jawab Hinata.

"Iya, aku tahu. Ya sudah, aku duluan, kalau begitu. Nanti bilang-bilang ya kalau ada balasan dari Sasuke-senpai. Jaa!"

Hinata melambaikan tangan kepada Sakura yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu kelas, bersamaan dengan empat murid yang lain. Itu artinya, tinggal Hinata sendirian di dalam kelas.

Hinata melirik jam di dinding. Masih ada setengah jam lagi sebelum pertemuan dengan klub drama dimulai. Ia pun duduk kembali di kursinya, memutuskan untuk menunggu di dalam kelas saja.

Belum sampai lima menit pikirannya melayang ke luar jendela, _handphone_-nya berbunyi.

DEG!

Jantung Hinata melompat seketika. Nama Sasuke-lah yang pertama kali terbesit dalam benaknya. Cepat-cepat ia merogoh ke dalam saku dan melihat layarnya. Dugaannya sama sekali tidak salah.

04.47 PM

Pesan Baru

Sasuke-senpai

Klik.

Kali ini, tanpa menunggu—mengingat bahwa ia sudah menunggu seharian—Hinata memencet tombol _handphone_-nya untuk menampilkan isi pesan itu.

'_Ya, aku ketua klub kendo. Memangnya ada apa?'_

Hinata menjerit-jeritkan nama Sakura dan Kiba dalam hati, berharap mereka masih ada di ruangan kelas itu bersamanya dan bisa membantunya membalas pesan tersebut.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kalau nanti Sakura atau Kiba yang terus-terusan membalas pesan Sasuke, kesannya jadi bukan Hinata yang melakukan pendekatan. Kali ini ia harus memberanikan diri dan membalas pesan itu dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu mulai mengetik tombol-tombol di atas _handphone_-nya.

'_Saya ingin masuk klub kendo. Kalau boleh tahu, cara daftarnya bagaimana, ya?'_

Hinata tidak mau membaca berulang kali kata-katanya seperti sebelumnya, karena ia takut nanti ia malah jadi ragu-ragu.

Tak sampai semenit setelah Hinata mengirim pesan tersebut, _handphone_ di tangannya kembali berbunyi. Hinata membuka isi pesan itu.

'_Besok datang saja ke gimnasium setelah pulang sekolah.'_

Jantung Hinata terus berpacu dengan cepat. Rasa gugup membuat telapak tangannya berkeringat. Besok… gimnasium… sepulang sekolah… klub kendo… Sasuke-senpai. Hinata rasanya ingin sekali menjerit, namun ia tidak tahu itu akan menjadi jeritan senang atau panik.

Hinata terpaku di bangkunya masih sambil menatap layar _handphone_ saat seseorang muncul di pintu.

"Huh? Hei, Hinata-chan!" seru suara itu.

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang pemuda pirang dengan seragam acak-acakan dan senyum lebar tampak tengah berjalan ke arah Hinata.

"Ah, Naruto-kun." sapa Hinata.

"Ternyata kau masih disini ya. Kupikir kau sudah lebih dulu ke klub drama." ujar pemuda bernama Naruto itu.

"Ah? I-iya. Aku baru saja mau pergi ke sana." jawab Hinata.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu, kita bareng saja." ajak Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk. Ia menatap _handphone_-nya sejenak, sebelum kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Nanti ya, senpai, Hinata membatin.

Hinata dan Naruto berjalan bersama keluar ruangan kelas menuju lantai dua, tempat dimana anak-anak klub drama berkumpul.

"Uhm.. Hinata-chan…" panggil Naruto.

"Y-ya?" sahut Hinata.

"Ehehe… Sakura-chan sudah pulang ya?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum. "I-iya, dia sudah pulang duluan tadi. Kau datang terlambat sih, Naruto-kun."

"Habisnya tadi aku dipaksa lomba makan dulu sama Chouji. Masalahnya, ini lomba makan ramen. Aku mana bisa menolak!" ujar Naruto setengah menggerutu.

Hinata hanya bisa tertawa pelan mendengar celotehan tetangganya itu.

Sewaktu pertama kali pindah, keluarga Hyuuga menempati rumah di samping sebuah rumah milik keluarga berambut cerah yang hiperaktif dan selalu tersenyum. Naruto adalah anak tunggal di keluarga itu. Mengetahui bahwa mereka akan belajar di sekolah yang sama, Naruto selalu antusias untuk berangkat sekolah bersama Hinata. Dan sejak Naruto tahu kalau Hinata bersahabat baik dengan Sakura, antusiasme cowok bermata biru cerah itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Hinata maklum, Naruto sudah menyukai Sakura sejak SMP.

Mereka sampai di ruangan yang dituju dan sebuah teriakan menyambut mereka.

"Ooooooohhh! Naruto-kun! Hinata-chan! Akhirnya kalian datang juga! Selamat datang di rapat perdana klub drama SMA Konoha! Silahkan masuk! Silahkan masuk!"

Dengan penuh semangat, seorang pemuda yang rambutnya terlihat berbentuk seperti mangkuk menarik Hinata dan Naruto ke dalam ruangan yang hampir kosong itu. Bahkan sebenarnya hanya ada tujuh orang di dalam sana—termasuk Hinata dan Naruto.

Mereka berdua menghela nafas. Mau bagaimana lagi? Klub drama memang salah satu klub yang paling sedikit peminatnya di sekolah itu. Alasan utama para murid: menghindari si ketua klub berambut mangkuk itu, Rock Lee-senpai. Namanya saja sudah nyentrik.

oOo

Matahari sudah hampir menghilang di cakrawala barat. Naruto dan Hinata berjalan pulang dengan kedua telinga yang terasa panas. Lee-senpai sepertinya tidak mengenal tanda titik atau bahkan koma. Berapa paru-paru yang dia punya sampai bisa berbicara selama hampir dua jam dalam satu tarikan nafas seperti itu? Sedikit hiperbola memang, tapi kelihatannya memang seperti itu. Naruto terus-terusan mengoreki lubang telinganya dengan jari kelingking.

Memang dua bulan lagi adalah hari ulang tahun SMA Konoha. Sesuai tradisi, setiap ulang tahun sekolah, semua klub akan berpartisipasi untuk merayakannya. Tidak ada lomba khusus, namun jika satu klub menampilkan penampilan terbaiknya, tidak diragukan lagi popularitas klub itu akan terdongkrak dan peminatnya pun akan meningkat drastis.

Karena itulah, Lee-senpai sangat serius tentang acara tahunan itu. Klub lain biasanya melakukan persiapan sebulan sebelumnya. Tapi atas perintah Lee-senpai, klub drama sudah harus sibuk dua bulan sebelumnya.

Untuk rapat perdana, Lee-senpai melakukan pemungutan suara tentang cerita apa yang akan mereka mainkan. Sebagian besar anggota ingin mengambil cerita dongeng klasik dari luar negeri. Tapi Lee-senpai bersikeras ingin memakai cerita rakyat untuk membuat kepala sekolah terkesan.

"Jika kita bisa menunjukkan imej bahwa kita adalah generasi muda yang menjunjung tinggi tradisi dan moral peninggalan nenek moyang kita, pastilah seluruh warga sekolah akan sangat bangga pada klub drama!" begitu katanya, sambil mengepalkan tangan.

Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing sampai kemudian mereka baru sadar kalau mereka sudah hampir sampai. Mereka berdua berpisah di depan gerbang masing-masing rumah. Selesai mandi dan makan malam, Hinata duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya sambil menimang-nimang _handphone_. Ia sangat ingin membalas pesan Sasuke, tapi—seperti tadi pagi—ia tidak bisa menemukan satu kata pun yang tepat untuk ia ketikkan.

Hinata menggigit bibir. Kalau kata Sakura, setidaknya harus ada satu topik yang mereka bisa bicarakan agar hubungan bisa terus berlanjut. Tapi Hinata belum tahu persis Sasuke itu orang yang seperti apa. Kalau ia membalas dengan pesan yang basa-basi, sedangkan Sasuke adalah orang yang serius, bisa jadi ia tidak akan mendapat balasan lagi.

Hinata membaringkan badan. Seperti malam sebelumnya, di tengah pikirannya yang melayang-layang, rasa kantuk menenggelamkan kesadaran Hinata dan membuatnya segera terlelap.

oOo

Seorang pemuda terdiam di dalam kamarnya. Satu jam telah berlalu sejak ia berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya yang besar. Matanya menerawang ke arah langit-langit.

Ia kemudian menoleh ke samping, ke arah meja di samping tempat tidur. _Handphone_-nya tergeletak di sana. Untuk yang kesekianbelas kalinya, pemuda itu meraih _handphone_ tersebut. Entah kenapa, ia sedikit berharap akan ada sesuatu yang tampil di layarnya. Namun layar tersebut tidak berubah. Masih memperlihatkan tampilan yang sama seperti terakhir kali ia melihatnya, membuat alisnya berkerut karena kesal.

Uchiha Sasuke ingin sekali melempar _handphone_ tersebut. Ia tidak tahu alasannya apa, tapi ia tidak suka dibuat menunggu seperti ini. Biasanya, setiap seorang gadis mengirim pesan padanya, pasti akan diakhiri dengan ucapan-ucapan manis yang tidak penting seperti 'selamat tidur' atau 'mimpi indah' atau 'sampai bertemu besok' dan sebagainya. Setelah itu, merekalah yang akan ia abaikan dan dibiarkan menunggu sampai besok atau bahkan beberapa hari. Tapi, baru kali ini seseorang tidak membalas pesannya dan membiarkannya menunggu balasan tersebut sampai berjam-jam. Sebenarnya, siapa gadis ini?

Sasuke meletakkan kembali _handphone_-nya di atas meja, lalu terbaring. Ia teringat suatu hal tadi siang di sekolah. Hal yang baru pertama kali ia lakukan.

.

.

.

_Handphone_ Sasuke berbunyi nyaring saat Orochimaru-sensei sedang menjelaskan sesuatu tentang rantai karbon. Guru itu menoleh ke arah murid-muridnya sejenak. Saat ia melihat bahwa Sasuke yang membuat keributan, ia kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya. Murid-murid lain maklum. Sasuke adalah murid kesayangan Orochimaru-sensei, jadi tidak heran kalau ia tidak mempermasalahkan masalah apapun yang dibuat oleh Sasuke. Lagipula, pemuda itu sangat cerdas dan kaya. Teguran dari seorang guru tidak ada arti apapun untuknya.

Sasuke melihat layar _handphone_-nya.

8.30 AM

Pesan Baru

Tak Dikenal

Sasuke membuka isi pesan tersebut.

'_Saya Hyuuga Hinata, dari kelas 1-5. Kalau tidak salah, senpai ketua klub kendo, bukan?'_

Kedua alis pemuda berambut raven itu bertaut. Hm, ini anak yang mengirim pesan padaku semalam, batinnya. Hyuuga Hinata? Anak kelas 1? Dia perempuan?

Kubalas nanti saja, putusnya.

Sasuke memasukkan kembali _handphone_-nya ke dalam saku celana. Ia sedang mencoba fokus kembali ke materi pelajaran saat dilihatnya Suigetsu—yang duduk di sampingnya—sedang memandanginya sambil nyengir.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Cengiran Suigetsu semakin lebar. Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja, tidak biasanya kau terlihat bingung saat menerima pesan. Penggemar baru?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap tajam ke arah kawannya itu, lalu memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya.

Tidak ada gunanya menjawab. Toh Sasuke sendiri memang tidak tahu jawabannya apa.

Namun, bukan berarti Sasuke tidak memikirkannya sama sekali. Dia sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam hal menerima pesan dari adik-adik kelasnya yang perempuan. Namun, baru kali ini ia begitu memikirkannya sampai begitu lama. Hampir seharian malah.

Istirahat siang itu, bukannya pergi ke kantin bersama teman-temannya seperti biasa, ia malah berdiri di depan ruang Kesiswaan. Tak lama kemudian, Shizune-san keluar sambil membawa setumpuk kertas.

"Ini, Uchiha-san." ujar Shizune sambil menyerahkan lembar-lembar kertas itu pada Sasuke. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba minta dicarikan data milik Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku meminjam ini dulu?" tanya Sasuke pada Shizune. "Akan kukembalikan sepulang sekolah nanti."

Wajah Shizune berubah khawatir. "Tapi kalau bisa jaga baik-baik ya. Jangan sampai sobek, basah, atau semacamnya. Saya takut kalau Tsunade-sama sampai tahu ada data yang keluar dari ruangan ini." pintanya.

"Pasti." jawab Sasuke, sambil memberikan senyum tipis sejuta ryo-nya yang langka itu.

Sasuke kemudian berjalan ke arah kelas. Sesuai dugaannya, ruangan kelasnya kosong melompong. Setiap jam istirahat, semua murid pasti ada di kantin atau lapangan. Mereka tidak mungkin berada di dalam ruangan yang sudah membuat mereka muak selama berjam-jam.

Sasuke duduk kembali di bangkunya. Dilihatnya foto yang terpajang di halaman depan lembaran-lembaran kertas di tangannya tersebut. Foto seorang gadis berwajah putih halus dengan kedua mata yang bentuknya indah. Rambutnya berwarna indigo dan panjang terjuntai di belakang punggung.

Tunggu. Rambut panjang berwarna indigo. Sasuke mendadak merasa familiar dengan rambut itu.

Ah ya! Yang waktu itu ia lihat di kantin. Jadi itu yang namanya Hinata.

Sasuke asyik membaca data-data yang ada di dalam lembaran-lembaran kertas itu. Sebagian dirinya bertanya-tanya, kenapa ia melakukan ini? Sejak kapan ia peduli pada seluk beluk seseorang? Sejak kapan ia tertarik pada seseorang?

Cih, itu pertanyaan yang sama yang pernah dilontarkan Suigetsu.

Tapi mungkin ia memang hanya seorang penggemar, sama saja seperti gadis-gadis lain. Lalu kenapa bagian diri Sasuke yang lain tetap bersikeras bahwa ada sesuatu yang berbeda tentang gadis ini?

Sasuke menutup kertas-kertas itu dengan kasar, lupa pada peringatan Shizune. Ia mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya dan membaca kembali pesan Hinata. Sepertinya anak ini ingin masuk klub kendo. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau tidak ada gadis yang bisa bertahan di klub kendo? Awalnya, mereka memilih klub itu karena ada Sasuke. Tapi pada akhirnya Sasuke jugalah yang membuat mereka keluar. Karena bagi Sasuke, klub atau bukan, beladiri itu harus dilakukan dengan serius.

Kubalas sepulang sekolah saja nanti, pikir Sasuke, biar kupermainkan dia sedikit. Hn, aku lapar.

Sasuke menyimpan data Hinata ke kolong mejanya, lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju kantin.

.

.

.

Kini, Sasuke yang merasa dipermainkan.

Sesuai dugaannya, anak bernama Hinata itu ingin masuk klub kendo. Karena besok adalah perkenalan pertama klub itu, jadi Sasuke pun menyuruh Hinata datang ke gimnasium. Tapi gadis itu tidak menjawab lagi.

Ya atau tidak, Sasuke tidak tahu.

Sasuke tidak tahu gadis itu akan datang besok atau tidak. Seharusnya memang ia bisa melihat saja besok seperti apa. Tapi—ia sendiri tidak habis pikir kenapa—ia merasa tidak bisa menunggu sampai besok. Ia ingin tahu jawabannya sekarang! Ia ingin gadis itu menjawabnya sekarang!

Uchiha Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Kedua mata gelapnya masih menerawang ke langit-langit kamar. Membayangkan apa yang mungkin terjadi besok jika gadis itu benar-benar datang ke klub kendo dan apa yang akan ia lakukan jika gadis itu tidak datang. Membayangkan bagaimana rasanya rambut itu menyentuh wajahnya saat ia membantunya memperagakan gerakan-gerakan dasar. Membayangkan bagaimana rasanya membelai pipinya yang tembam dan putih.

"Sial." gumamnya pada diri sendiri. "Sebenarnya aku kenapa?"

.

.

.

**When night falls on me**

**I'll not close my eyes**

**I'm too alive**

**And you're too strong**

.

.

.

_Handphone_ Sasuke berbunyi. Pemuda itu langsung duduk dan menyambarnya dengan gaduh. Cepat-cepat dilihatnya layar _handphone_ dan ia mendengus. Telepon dari Suigetsu.

"Apa?" ujarnya.

Terdengar tawa Suigetsu dari seberang sana. "Hahaha, kedengarannya kau seperti sedang menunggu telepon dari seseorang!"

Sial. Kenapa si brengsek itu selalu bisa menebak orang lain dengan tepat dan mudah?

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke, memberi penekanan pada nada bicaranya bahwa ia sudah jengkel.

"Ahaha.. uhm, yeah.. Karin menunggumu sejak tadi." ujar Suigetsu. Ia terdengar bingung.

"Lalu?" sahut Sasuke malas.

"Eh? Yah, lalu kau seharusnya disini." lanjut Suigetsu.

"Kenapa harus?" tanya Sasuke.

Suigetsu terdiam. Benar kan? Sasuke tidak punya alasan untuk menuruti kemauan Karin. Cewek itu yang sejak awal selalu menggelayuti Sasuke, dan malam ini dia memaksa Suigetsu ke kelab untuk memberi kejutan pada Sasuke. Padahal Suigetsu sendiri tidak tahu dalam rangka apakah kejutan yang dibuat Karin itu.

Suigetsu mendengus. "Oke, aku mengerti. Akan kusuruh dia pulang."

Telepon pun terputus.

Cih, buang-buang uang dan waktu, batin Suigetsu menggerutu. Lalu ia memanggil temannya yang berbadan bongsor, "Oi, Juugo! Suruh dia berhenti minum. Sudah kubilang Sasuke tidak bakal mau datang."

Sasuke menghela nafas lagi. Telepon dari Suigetsu membuat pikirannya buyar. Sasuke melempar _handphone_-nya sembarang tempat di atas tempat tidur, lalu tubuhnya sendiri ikut menyusul.

Bayangan-bayangan tentang adik kelasnya yang bernama Hinata tiba-tiba berbaur dengan komentar-komentar sarkastik Suigetsu tentang para penggemarnya yang mengantri, bersamaan dengan suara tawa Karin yang sangat tidak nyaman di telinga.

Cukup.

Sasuke menarik turun kedua kelopak matanya. Hari ini setelah sekian lama, Sasuke tidur lebih awal.

oOo

Brukk!

Tiba-tiba saja, muncul entah dari mana, Lee-senpai menyerahkan beberapa kertas di atas meja Hinata saat gadis itu hendak beranjak untuk istirahat siang.

"Eh? A-apa ini, senpai?" tanya Hinata.

"Naskah!" jawab Lee sambil membelalakkan mata.

"N-naskah?" Hinata membaca tulisan yang tertera di kertas yang paling depan. "Kaguya-hime."

"Benar sekali! Kita akan membawakan drama Kaguya-hime! Dan tebak apa? Kau, Hinata-chan, akan memerankan Kaguya-hime itu sendiri!" seru Lee.

"A-apa?" Hinata balas berseru. Ia terkejut setengah mati karena mendadak mendapatkan peran utama, padahal ia baru saja bergabung beberapa hari yang lalu. "A-ano, senpai…"

"Hinata-chan, hanya kau yang cocok dengan peran ini. Lagipula, kita hanya ada tujuh orang. Kau tahu, kami sangat berharap banyak padamu." Lee berusaha meyakinkan Hinata.

Hinata bersumpah ia melihat mata Lee berkaca-kaca.

"Uhm.. s-sepertinya aku b-bisa, tapi…"

"Bagus!" Lee mengepalkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Kalau begitu, besok kita mulai latihan!"

Tanpa Hinata sempat menyahut, Lee sudah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkan ruangan kelas. Meninggalkan Hinata yang terbengong-bengong tanpa tahu harus berkata apa. Gadis itu kemudian hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sepertinya dia benar-benar harus terbiasa dengan kelakuan Lee yang unik itu.

Usai istirahat, Hinata dan teman-teman sekelasnya menikmati pelajaran Bahasa Inggris dari guru paling ramah se-SMA Konoha, Kakashi-sensei. Baru satu jam pelajaran berlangsung, sebuah suara dentingan dari _speake_r radio sekolah menginterupsi kegiatan tersebut. Kemudian, suara Shizune terdengar.

"Maaf, mengganggu sebentar. Perhatian, kepada seluruh murid SMA Konoha.

"Berdasarkan hasil pertemuan orangtua murid yang keberatan akan kegiatan sepulang sekolah yang dianggap dapat mengganggu pembelajaran, untuk itu Tsunade-sama mengeluarkan peraturan baru.

"Bahwa setiap murid diizinkan mengikuti hanya satu kegiatan sepulang sekolah. Diulangi, hanya satu kegiatan. Bagi setiap murid yang mengikuti lebih dari satu kegiatan, akan segera dikenakan sanksi.

"Peraturan ini akan diresmikan mulai besok. Terima kasih. Selamat siang."

Suara dentingan kedua terdengar. Tanda bahwa Shizune telah selesai memberitahukan pengumumannya. Segera setelahnya, kelas pun riuh. Hampir semua murid tentu saja protes akan peraturan baru tersebut. Salah satunya adalah Kiba.

"Hah? Peraturan macam apa itu? Menyebalkan sekali." gerutunya.

"Menurutku peraturan itu cukup masuk akal." sahut Shino. "Kenapa? Karena beberapa murid lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk kegiatan-kegiatan itu dibanding pelajaran utama."

"Ah, konyol! Itu pasti ulah orangtua murid yang anak-anaknya sering bolos. Sejak dulu aku selalu mengikuti empat kegiatan dan nilaiku tetap baik-baik saja." Kiba melanjutkan omelannya.

Kakashi-sensei cepat-cepat menenangkan suasana agar pelajaran bisa dilanjutkan kembali.

"Semuanya, tenang dulu ya. Kalau memang kalian tidak setuju, mungkin nanti saya bisa bicarakan dengan Tsunade-sama. Untuk sekarang, tolong kalian kembali berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran." ujarnya.

Perlahan-lahan, mendengar jaminan dari Kakashi-sensei, kelas pun kembali tenang. Semua murid kembali larut dalam penjelasan Kakashi-sensei yang mengasyikkan.

Kecuali Hinata.

Gadis itu cukup tahu bahwa Tsunade-sama adalah orang yang kokoh pendiriannya. Peraturan itu dibuat tentu saja dengan pemikiran yang lama dan matang. Sangat sulit mengubah keputusannya. Kakashi-sensei pun juga pasti sudah mengetahui itu. Walaupun ia terkenal jago membujuk, tapi tetap saja ia pasti akan kalah dengan keteguhan Tsunade-sama.

Dan kalau sudah begitu, Hinata pasti akan mendapat masalah besar.

Ia harus mengeliminasi satu dari dua kegiatan yang rencananya akan ia ikuti. Drama atau kendo.

Jika ia memilih kendo, Lee-senpai pasti akan kecewa berat. Klub drama sudah merupakan klub yang paling sedikit anggotanya. Ia tidak mau mengecewakan mereka dengan membuat anggota klub itu semakin sedikit.

Tapi jika ia memilih drama, kesempatan untuk bisa dekat dengan Sasuke-senpai mungkin akan lepas begitu saja. Apalagi Sasuke-senpai sudah memintanya untuk datang ke gimnasium hari ini. Ia tidak mau menanggung rasa malu karena merasa sudah mengingkari janji.

Namun peraturan baru itu akan diresmikan besok. Artinya, Hinata hanya punya waktu sampai besok pagi untuk memutuskan klub mana yang harus ia pilih.

Klub drama atau kendo?

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

**A/N:**

Yo, minna! *plakkk*

Yap, terima kasih karena sudah menggampar si author ngaret ini atas keterlambatan update-nya! Dan karena aku terlambat, aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Banyak hal terjadi dua bulan terakhir ini yang lumayan menghambat produktivitas otakku. Ahaha. *bilang aja mandeg ide*

Aku ngerasa mood aku lagi agak sedikit angst gara2 terlalu sering ngikutin fic2 canon Naruto. Jadi, tolong semangatin aku biar bisa bikin romance yang manis buat fic ini. Maaf kalo nanti tiba2 aku bersikap sedikit 'suram' ya. Hehehe.

Oke, chapter ini gaje dan jalan ceritanya terlalu diburu-buru. Aku tahu. Alurnya yang maju-mundur juga bikin pusing kan? Mudah2an di samping kekurangan itu, readers masih bisa menemukan sisi baiknya dan suka dengan chapter ini.

Yosh! Setelah aku ngasih review pribadi nan aneh kepada chapter aneh ini, sekarang waktunya aku jawab review chapter lalu:

**Yui-chan**: Menurut Yui-chan, di chapter ini udah mulai ada interaksinya belum? Hehehe. Soal temen Sakura itu, kita simpen dulu. Biarlah dia menjadi misteri untuk sementara. *dicubit* Romans yang manis? Kuusahain ya. Makasih udah mau nunggu. Makasih udah mau nunggu Fallen juga. Tunggu lagi ya. Fallen-nya lagi kusiapin. :D

**L Agrimony**: Iya tuh, sama lamanya kayak update-an fic ini. Gomen ne, aku beneran bikin kamu ketiduran gara2 kelamaan. Hehehe. Doain semoga yang berikutnya nggak selamban ini. Hehehe. :)

**Ai-chan Kim**: Makasih udah mau nunggu. Maaf ya karena kelamaan. Semangat juga! :P

**Hyou Hyouichiffer**: Makasih banyak. Ah, kalo aku sih lebih seneng kalo Sasu nyamperin aku. Hahaha. *digerogotin samehada* Soal siapa yang dibicarakan Saku dan gimana endingnya, aku belum bisa kasih bocoran sekarang. Ikutin ceritanya aja ya. Hehehe. Loh? Kenapa kok seneng nggak ada cinta segitiganya? Makasih ya udah di-fave juga. Enjoy this chapter. :)

**n**: Ayo kita semangat permak dan ngurusin badan. Siapa tau bisa beneran dapet cowok se-kakkoi Sasu. *nyengir berkilau* Hehehe, udah di-update ya. :D

**lonelyclover**: Makasih. Syukurlah kalo nggak bikin bosen. Yap, seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya, sebagian besar isi fic ini adalah flashback masa SMA-nya SasuHina. Begitu loh! Makasih ya udah mau penasaran. Hehehe. Enjoy this chapter? :)

**Firah-chan**: Makasih banyak udah mau mampir dan bilang ini bagus. Makasih banyaaak banget. Ini udah di-update ya, tapi maaf nggak kilat. Enjoy! :)

**demikooo**: Wajib update aja deh yaaa, nggak usah pake kilat. Hehehe. Makasih udah mampir. Enjoy this chapter ya! :)

**SuHi-18**: Yah, kan sepanjang cerita ini adalah flashback. Apa yang terjadi? Kita lihat nanti! Sabarlah menanti! *backsound lagu perang* Makasih udah review! :D

**keiKo-buu89**: Yap, temen Saku bakal diceritain kok. Tapi nanti, jadi tunggu aja ya. Hehehe. Bener banget tuh! Padahal cuma lewat hp ya? Tapi deg-degan setengah mati. Hahaha, curcol detected deh. Oke, ini udah update. Maaf karena kelamaan. Fallen-nya ditunggu aja ya, masih dalam proses. :)

**Lollytha-chan**: Gomen, telat update. Hehehe. *garuk-garuk kepala* Gimana dengan chap ini? Tambah bagus atau malah makin jelek? Makasih udah mau nunggu dan fave. Enjoy this chapter ya! :D

**Shyoul lavaen**: Udah kejawab kan Sasu ngapain jam segitu? Dan tebakan Anda benar sekali! Sasu ke kelab malem. Nakal ya dia! *dicium sasu* *eh?* Cara Kiba dapetin nomor Sasu dikasih tau nanti aja ya. Pengen punya nomornya Sasu? Boleh nggak ya sama Hina? Hehehe. :p Eh? Kok nangis? Sini sini aku peluk. Cup cup! Ini kan baru awal. Nanti Hinata bakal baik-baik aja kok. Dan bener banget katamu. Penampilan luar itu nggak penting kalo dibandingkan dengan penampilan hatinya. Makasih ya udah mampir. Maaf update-nya nggak cepet. Enjoy this chapter! :D

**Saruwatari Yumi**: Uoooh, pas aku dibilang 'tuti', aku agak ngeri2. Kenapa nih? Eh ternyata… Hehehe, makasih ya. Soal Gaara, nanti juga bakal tau kok. Tapi masih lamaaaa banget. Sabar aja ya. Makasih udah review. Nggak keberatan buat review lagi kan? *maksa secara halus* :D

**Mei Anna AiHina**: Yeay! Selamat datang kembali! Yap, bener sekali. Alurnya bakal maju-mundur, jadi hati2 bacanya biar nggak pusing. Dan chap2 depan emang bakal jadi perjuangan Hina buat Sasu. Makasih udah mau nunggu dan review. Enjoy this chapter ya! :D

**ryu uchiha**: Makasih banyak atas reviewnya. Maaf ya kalo nggak bisa update cepet. Enjoy this chapter! :)

**uchihyuu nagisa**: Tuh, udah nggak penasaran lagi kan isi sms-nya Sasu? Hehehe. Makasih ya reviewnya. :D

**anak baru**: I like you. I love you. *eh?* Maksudnya, I love you karena udah mau review. Hehehe. Makasih karena udah suka dan ngiri. *loh?* *digigit kyuubi* Hehehe, aku nggak janji update cepet loh. Tapi pasti update! :D

**Hizuka Miyuki**: Iya? Kenapa? Oh iya, saya ketiduran, abisnya Sasu kelamaan sih balesnya. *pura2 jadi hina ceritanya* *gagal* Udah nggak penasaran kan? Kan udah liat bareng2 nih. Hehehe. Ini dia update-nya. Maaf ya kelamaan. Hehehe. :D

**Shin Ri Young**: Makasih banyak ya. Ayo kita baca bareng2 aja sms-nya Sasu! Hehehe. Enjoy ya! :)

**ulva-chan**: Nggak apa2. Makasih udah review. Ini udah aku update ya. Mind to review again? Hehehe. :)

**YamanakaemO**: Hehehe, makasih banyak ya. Eh? OOC? Masa sih? Dimananya? Nanti kasih tau aku ya. Hehehe. Wassalam juga. :D

**Miya-hime Nakashinki**: Loh? Kalo TBC-nya nggak disitu kan nggak seru. Hehehe. *padahal emang nggak seru* Sasu udah kelamaan jadi playboy sih, makanya jago kalo ngelirik cewek duluan. *apa hubungannya, baka author?* Eh? Emangnya iya Sasu suka cewek yang rambutnya panjang? Itu canon atau cuma di fanfic ya, kalo boleh tau? Saku kan temen yang baik (atau seenaknya?), makanya dia mau bantuin Hina karena Hina juga anak baik. *itu hina apa tobi?* Soal cewek yang pernah deket sama Sasu itu, diceritain nanti aja ya. Tungguin aja, ok? Hehehe. Udah di-update nih, tapi maaf ya leletnyaaa minta ampun. Makasih udah review. :D

**Sasuhina-caem**: Tuh, Naruto-nya ternyata ada. Hehehe. Sakura nggak naksir Sasuke? Lebih aneh lagi Hinata nggak naksir Naruto! Maklumlah, si author ini kan orangnya aneh. Jadi seenak udel memutarbalikkan fakta. *digampar kishimoto-sensei* Hm, pertanyaannya disimpen dulu ya. Nanti pasti kejawab kok seiring ceritanya berjalan. Ok? Enjoy this chapter! :D

**YuGaemGyu3424**: Aduh, masa muka kalem begitu rambutnya jadi pantat ayam. Jangan! Jangan! Hoh? Siapa gebetannya? *kepo abis* Bukan Orochimaru kan? Tolong bilang bukan Orochimaru.. *merinding* Nah, menurut kamu, chap ini seru apa nggak? Mengerikan ya? Hehehe. Tapi, mudah2an nggak terlalu buruk. Makasih udah review. :D

**Winda**: Maaf baru bisa update sekarang. *nangis* Uwaaaah, ternyata Winda-chan lebih sibuk daripada aku. Tapi kok kuliahnya cuma Sabtu sama Minggu? Hahaha, nggak apa2 kok sambil curhat disini. Yosh, makasih udah mau meluangkan waktu buat baca fic aku. Semangat jugaaa! :D

**Chikuma**: Yap, semua cewek yang mau sms gebetannya pasti ngerasa kayak gitu deh. Aku juga sama kok! :p Eh, jangan! Aku punya asma! Bisa berabe nanti kalo sampe ngirup asap! Mayday! Mayday! *bughhh* Soal alasan Hina sama siapa yang diceritain Saku itu nanti bakal tau kok. Ikutin aja ya. Hehehe. Makasih udah penasaran! *loh?* :D

**Misako Mustang**: Hahaha, I know exactly who you are. :D Seperti yang waktu itu saya bilang, kan ini terinspirasi dari dan masa2 SMA kita, Misacchi. Walaupun jalan ceritanya beda banget. Hehehe. Udah di-update nih. Ditunggu juga fic-fic baru darimuuuu… :)

Seperti biasanya, aku nggak bakal bosen mengucapkan terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review, yang udah fav, yang udah baca, atau yang cuma ngelirik doang. Makasih buaaanyaaakk! Maaf juga karena update-an saya yang labil. Kadang kalo lagi niat mah cepet, kalo lagi buntu… yah, maklumin aja kalo hasilnya jadi ngaret kayak chapter ini.

Sebelum aku tutup, cuma mau ngasih tau. Udah ada yang pernah nonton film Crazy Little Thing Called Love? Aku juga terinspirasi besar-besaran dari situ. Nggak berniat plagiat atau semacamnya kok. Kalo nanti ada yang nggak suka, langsung bilang ke aku ya.

Oh ya, dan jangan bosen ngeliat Sasu dapet peran jadi bad boy lagi. Ok?

Jangan bosen mampir kesini ya, minna!

*) song: October by Evanescence

Akhir kata, arigatou gozaimaaaaaaaaaasu! ^o^


End file.
